My Koneko
by evil gigglez
Summary: Maysaya and Ichigo break up and she doesn't even care.She starts spending her time with a certain alien. Will someone else want Ichigos heart? Horrible at summaries. No flames please. final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Ichigo stretched out on her bed. She had been laying there for almost an hour just thinking. Mostly thinking about Masaya, and as if on cue he called her phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo said

"Hey Ichigo It's Masaya. Sorry I called so late." Ichigo looked at her clock it was 11:25 "can we meet tomorrow in the park?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you then."

"bye"

They both hung up and Ichigo flopped back on her bed ' finally I get to see Masaya. It's been forever since we have hung out.' She thought and with that she turned out the light and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------

Ichigo jumped out of her bed and put on her clothes. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom stood cooking. "Mom I'm going to the park to meet Masaya," she said.

"Oh Masaya how cute. You two make-" but before she could finish Ichigo was out the door. She walked to the park and sat on a bench. 'Good thing I'm not late today' she thought as she looked at her watch. She waited for about ten minutes before Masaya showed up he sat down next to her.

"So what's up?" she asked him.

"Well actually there's something I need to talk to you about,"

"Oh ok what?"

He sighed deeply before he said "Ichigo do you love me?"

Ichigo looked at him a confused expression on her face. "Of course!"

"Then you would want me to be happy right?"

"Yes! Why are you acting so weird"

"Well yesterday morning I got a phone call and my grandparents want me to come stay with him for a while,"

"Oh thats great how long?"

"A year,"

Ichigo's heart sank a little "Oh but it's not to far away right?"

"Actually it's in America,"

Ichigo's heart sank completely. She looked at the ground. Then Masaya said something so unlike him.

"We should break up but stay single I want to have you when I'm back,"

She stared at him in disbelieve. She stood up. "You want me to be single for a year just so you can 'Have me when you get back'?"

"Yeah glad you understand. I knew you would still want to date the hottest most popular guy in school,"

Without even realizing what she was doing she punched him right in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Find yourself someone else. Make Sure she doesn't mind the ego," She turned and walked away. She didn't know but someone had watched the whole fight.

---------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry it was so short. I hope you like it. I warned you about the characters not acting them selfs I have just always wanted to make Masaya a big jerk. Well R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. If I did Ichigo would be with Kish and Masaya would die in a horrible way.

Ichigo walked out of the park. She couldn't figure out why, but she wasn't upset that Masaya broke up with her. 'Maybe one of the girls wants to hang out,' She thought. She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Lettuce's number. It rang many times and just when she was about to hand up lettuce answered.

''Hello Midorikawa residence, Retasu speaking,'' Lettuce said.

''Hey Lettuce. It's Ichigo,''

''Oh hi Ichigo. How are you?'' She asked in her sugary sweet voice

''I'm good I was wondering if you wanted to hang out,''

''I'm sorry Ichigo I can't. My relatives are coming to stay with us and I have to clean,''

''Oh thats ok,''

''Bye,''

''Bye-bye,''. Ichigo closed her phone and put it back in her purse 'Theres no way I'm hanging out with Minto and Zakuro's no fun and Pudding plays with her brothers and sisters on her days off.' Ichigo thought. She looked at the sky it was still early in the afternoon. She contemplated on what to do and decided just to head home. As she walked to her house she let her thoughts drift, changing from her friends to Masaya to surprisingly Kish. 'Wow when he was around I was never bored if he wasn't wreaking havoc he was trying to get me to go with him to his planet.' she thought to herself 'No what am I thinking he's the enemy. Technically he's not anymore. God I never thought I'd think this, but I kind of miss him.'

She looked up and realized she was at her house she walked in and slipped off her shoes before yelling ''I'm home,''. She walked into the house when her mom ran past her ''Hey sweety me and your dad are going out,'' She said before slipping on her shoes her dad came running through the house next. ''Be home later,'' He said. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and heard the car start up and leave. 'I wonder where they are going,' She thought. She poured her self some juice and went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and out of the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle. She turned her head there was something laying by her window. She got up and looked at it. It was a gold necklace that said 'Ichigo' with a strawberry next to it, with a note attached.

Dear Ichigo,

I miss seeing you, so I want to see you tonight.

Meet me under the cherry blossom tree in the park at 8:00

This necklace is for you I hope you like it .

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

She looked back at the necklace. 'Who could've gave me this? How did they get it in my room?' She thought. She lay on her bed and got lost in thought.

She picked up her phone and dialed Mint's number. 'I'm only calling her as a last resort,' Ichigo thought to herself. It rang once and Mint answered.

''Hello,''

''Hey Mint it's Ichigo. I need to ask you something,''

"What is it? I'm busy person,"

"Well I got a note from a secret admirer and they want me to meet them tonight. Should I go?"

"I don't know and really I don't care. Now I have ballet lessons so goodbye," Mint said and then hung up. Ichigo hung up as well and decided to ask someone who was nice and sensitive.

She walked into the cafe. Ryou was standing by the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo ran over to him. "Ryou I have a problem and-" "And you came to the answer man right?" Ryou said interrupting her."Um no" Ichigo said. Ryou looked embarrassed "Yeah I was just kidding about the answer man thing," Ryou said and hung his head. "I'm looking for Keiichiro I need to ask _him_ a question," Ichigo said. Ryou simply pointed to the kitchen and she walked in.

"Keiichiro I have a little problem," She said. "Well what is it?" He said walking over to her.

"Well some one sent me this," She said holding out the necklace and note. He read it and he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "So what the problem," He asked sweetly. "Should I go or is it a bad idea?" She asked. "I think you should go," He said. Just then Ryou walked into the kitchen "Ichigo won't Masaya get mad if your meeting some strange guy in a park?" He said staring at her. "Actually we broke up turns out he's a big jerk," She said. "Well thanks for your help Keiichiro," She said hugging him and skipping out of the cafe.

Later at 7:30 Ichigo was in her room getting ready. She had decided to take Keiichiro's advice and go. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up "Moshi Moshi," she said.

"Ichigo, it's mom me and your father are going to be back around 10:00 so don't worry about us,"

"Why did something go wrong with the car?"

"No your father just wants to stay out a little later than we planned,"

"Ok bye-bye,"

"Bye,"

Ichigo hung up and looked at herself in the mirror. She let her hair down and curled it. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with black stripes on it thigh high black socks and a pink skirt. She walked down stairs and pulled her jean jacket off the coat rack. She slipped on her shoes and left. It took her a while to get to the park and it was kind of cold. As she walked to the cherry blossom tree she saw a figure leaning against it she walked closer until she was only a couple feet away and was surprised when she saw it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew if I did Masaya would fall in a vat of acid and Ichigo would be with Kish.

Chapter 3

It took her a while to get to the park and it was kind of cold. As she walked to the cherry blossom tree she saw a figure leaning against it she walked closer until she was only a couple feet away and was surprised when she saw it was...

''Keiichiro?'' She said with a gasp. ''Are you my secret admirer?'' He looked up at her and smiled a heart melting smile ''No I came to wish you luck but it's 7:55 so I should get going. Good luck," He said he smiled and walked away. 'Well looks like I got here early for once' She thought. She leaned her back against the tree and sighed.

The wind blew and she shivered, pulling her jacket closer around her. She looked at her watch. It was now 8:05. She straightened up and was about to leave when she heard footsteps behind her. ''Ichigo it's been awhile,'' the voice said. She recognized the voice and spun around to see just who she thought it was. ''Kish?'' She said surprised. He didn't look the same his ears were normal sized and his hair was cut like Ryou's. He was wearing normal clothes as well. There was a moment of silence between the two as she looked him up and down. Finally Kish ''Do you like the necklace?'' He said.

Ichigo's hand flew to the golden item on her neck and she smiled 'Kish is my secret admirer!' she thought but all she did was nod. ''Ichigo I've missed you so much. Every day I would think of you of only you. I decided that I had to come see you and see if you had forgotten about-'' He was cut off by Ichigo running over to him and hugging him. ''I could never forget you'' she said. ''I always thought you hated me Ichigo,'' He said. She looked up at him a smile played across her lips. ''I could never hate you ,I acted angry and mean, but never could I hate you,'' She said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. ''Ichigo why are you crying?'' Kish asked. ''I'm just happy your back, but sad I pushed you away so much,'' He smiled and wiped her tears away. ''It's ok Ichigo I'm here now and that's all that matters,'' He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

They heard a grumbling sound and looked at the sky as rain began to fall down on them. ''Wow talk about your freak storms,'' Ichigo said. ''You'd better get home,'' He said. ''Where are you staying?'' Ichigo asked. ''No where,'' He said ''Oh yes you are your coming with me,'' She said and started pulling his hand. They ran through the rain and in five minutes were at her house

They walked in and slipped off their shoes. ''Go upstairs to the bathroom I'll bring you a change of clothes,'' Ichigo said. He did as he was told and Ichigo set off in finding him some spare clothes. She walked into her parents' closet and started looking through her dad's clothes she decided on a plain white T-shirt and some pajama pants. She walked over to bathroom and knocked on the door. He opened it and her eyes widened in shock. Standing there was a half-naked Kish. His clothes were on the floor and the only thing he was wearing was a towel. ''H-Here,'' She stuttered holding out the clothes. He smiled at her and took the clothes. She turned around and walked into her room.

Ichigo pulled her soaked clothes off and threw them in the hamper before pulling on her Pajamas and walking downstairs. She walked into the living room and found Kish. Apparently he didn't want to put on the pajama shirt. She blushed as she looked at him and a smile came over his lips. He pulled her over to him and hugged her. Her face turned bright red. ''So koneko-chan what do you want to do,'' He asked obviously enjoying getting her flustered. ''Kish,'' she yelled pushing him away playfully and running for the kitchen. He went chasing after her playing along and caught her again. He pulled her toward him and began tickling her.

She laughed and tried to get away but when she was almost free he pulled her back into his arms and stared at her for a while. Before she could even think about what she was doing her arms were around his neck pulling him closer. They were centimeters apart when the phone rang. ''I'll get that,'' Ichigo said. She pulled away from him and went to answer the phone. Kish just stood there 'So close' He thought to himself.

Ichigo walked to the phone. ''Moshi Moshi,'' She said

''Ichigo we are coming home earlier than expected,'' Her mother said.

''What happened now?''

''Your father hurt himself dancing,''

''How?''

''He attempted the splits,''

''Oh mom can my friend stay over?''

''Yeah that sounds just fine,''

''Ok see you when you get home,''

''Bye,'' Ichigo hung up the phone practically laughing. She walked over to Kish. ''My dad hurt himself trying to do the splits,'' She told him. He laughed a bit before she continued''They are coming home soon, but my mom said you could stay over tonight,''. He smiled ''Staying over night with my koneko this is great,'' He pulled her close again but she held out a hand. ''We have to sleep in separate rooms,'' she said. ''Aww do we have to?'' He whined. ''Yes. Fallow me I'll show you where you'll sleep,''. He did as he was told and fallowed her to the guest room. It had a bed on one side a desk and a T.V. ''Here's where you'll stay,'' She said. He nodded.

They went back downstairs they were sitting in the living room when she remembered something she wanted to ask him. ''Kish why do you look the way you do?'' He stared at her funny before she said ''I mean why don't you have your pointy ears and long hair? And why when it started raining you didn't teleport?'' He understood what she meant now ''Well I'm kind of a human while I'm here on earth. Pia made a machine that could turn me into a human temporarily. Which means no floating or teleporting,'' He said. She nodded.

They decided to watch a movie. ''Just pick a movie and I'll make some popcorn,'' Ichigo said to Kish. He looked at all the movies and finally picked _The Ring. _Ichigo walked back into the living room and Kish showed her the movie. ''Why would someone make a movie about rings?'' Kish asked. Ichigo explained the tape and dying in seven days then pressed play.

After the scene about the tape Ichigo decided to play a prank on Kish. She go up and said she had to go to the bathroom. She took her cell phone out and dialed the house phone number. It rang and finally Kish answered ''Hello Momomiya residence,''

''Seven days,'' she whispered then hung up. She came downstairs to find Kish running from the kitchen. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them ''you said it wasn't real!'' He yelled at her. ''What are you talking about?'' Ichigo played innocent. ''She called. I'm going to die!'' He yelled louder. She laughed and he stared at her like she was insane. ''What's so funny?'' He asked. ''You! That was me on the phone,'' She said. He gave her a death glare and said ''That was mean,''. They went back to watching the movie and soon she fell asleep on Kish. It wasn't long after before he fell asleep too.

The front door opened and awoke Kish but it was only when someone yelled ''What the hell is going on,'' when he opened his eyes. He saw Ichigo open her eyes as well. The man walked over to them. ''Care to explain why your laying on a half-naked man Ichigo?'' Her dad yelled. Ichigo broke apart from Kish. Ichigo's mom came over and stood next to her husband. ''Oh Ichigo is this the friend that wanted to stay over?'' Sakura asked Ichigo. Ichigo nodded to afraid to speak. ''WHAT! A boy stay over? NO NO NO NO NO!'' He yelled ''Please dad he has nowhere to stay,'' Ichigo said finally finding her voice. ''Why? Did his parents kick him out?'' He asked. ''No actually my parents died when I was young,'' Kish said staring at the floor. Everyone including Ichigo was surprised to here him speak. ''Shintaro! We would be glad to have you stay with us,'' Sakura said.''But honey,'' ''No buts. He's staying,''. ''Arigatou,'' Kish said ''You two get to bed soon ok,''She winked at Ichigo the dragged her husband upstairs but not before he gave a death glare to Kish.

Ichigo looked at Kish who was still staring at the floor. ''Are you ok?'' She asked him. ''Yeah it's just hard talking about my parents,'' He said. Ichigo lifted his face so she was looking at him. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. She kissed him on the cheek. ''Good night Kish I'm heading to bed,'' She said as she walked upstairs. He felt his cheek where she kissed him and smiling 'I know everything is going to be ok when I'm with you,' He thought to himself. He got up and walked upstairs. He walked over to Ichigo's room he peaked through the door and whispered ''Good night my koneko,''. He walked into the guest room and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

So that was chapter three. I hope you like it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so heres chapter 4. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters.

Ichigo opened her eyes as sunlight poured into her bedroom. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:00. 'Good thing it's Sunday,' she thought to herself. Her door creaked open and she looked over to see her mom. ''Ichigo, breakfast is ready,'' Sakura said. Ichigo sat up. ''You better hurry your dad is eating everything,''. Ichigo got out of bed and she remembered something. 'Kish is here!' She thought. She brushed out her hair and walked downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kish. She smiled ''Morning everyone,'' She said talking more to Kish than her parents. She started to eat. ''Thank you again for letting me stay,'' Kish said. ''And just how long will that be?'' Shintaro said, only earning him whack on the head. ''Stay as long as you need. I believe I don't know your name,'' Sakura said in her sugary voice. ''I'm Kishu but you can call me Kish,'' He said.

After breakfast Ichigo and Kish went upstairs to change. Ichigo walked into her room 'What should I wear?' She thought. She looked in her closet and finally picked a black skirt and a red tank top with thigh high black socks. She pulled off her pajamas and threw them in the hamper. Just then the door opened. Kish was looking down at a bottle ''Ichigo whats shamp-,'' He looked up at her and realized she was half naked she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. ''Kish get out!'' She screamed at him. Both of their faces were burning red. She picked up a book laying on her desk and threw it at him not knowing what it was. He caught it and left. Ichigo ran over and locked the door. She quickly pulled on her clothes and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Meanwhile with Kish. He looked at the pink book Ichigo had thrown at him. It was pink and on the front in large letters it said 'Ichigo's Diary'. He opened it and read the first page laying on the bed on his stomach. 'Dear Diary a lot of strange things are happening to me. Today I fell of the gymnasium and landed perfectly on my feet'. He looked up 'So these are Ichigo's personal thoughts.' He thought to himself. He flipped a couple more pages. 'Dear Dairy, Today some weird alien jumped off a building and kissed me. What even more weird I can't stop thinking about it.' He smiled and turned the next couple pages. This entry really stole his attention.

The date was marked as a couple days ago. 'Dear Diary, I think I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be. I think I might be in love with Kish.' He looked up. His heart was pounding so loud he continued to read 'I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much. I used to think he was the enemy, only there to hate him. I wish I would have realized it sooner. I wish I hadn't been so mean to him and given him a chance. I wish he would have stayed, or at least before he left I would have told him I love him.'

He closed the book. His was smiling ear to ear and his heart felt like it was going to burst from joy. 'If Ichigo means what she writes in this book that means she loves me!' He thought. Just then someone knocked at the door. Ichigo came in and he quickly stuffed the book under the pillow. ''Thats how you enter someone's room. Here are some clothes,'' Ichigo put the clothes at the end of the bed and left the room. He smiled as she left and got up to put on the clothes Ichigo had given him.

He looked at himself. Ichigo made a good choice in clothes he had on a dark green tee shirt and jeans. He walked downstairs. Ichigo was sitting there talking to her mom. It was apparent that Shintaro had gone to work. Sakura nudged Ichigo who had her back to him and pointed at Kish. ''What?'' She asked turning around. She looked him up and down and blushed. 'He looks cute in my dad's old clothes.' She thought. ''Do I look ok?'' Kish asked. Ichigo nodded. Kish came over and sat by Ichigo. ''My dad's old clothes look good on you,'' She said.

''You want to do something today?'' Kish asked. ''Sure,'' Ichigo said smiling and blushing slightly. Suddenly Ichigo jumped up. ''I'll be right back,'' She ran upstairs and into her room. ''Where is it?'' She asked herself. She looked everywhere and finally found the beautiful necklace Kish had given her under her pillow. She put it on and ran back downstairs. ''Oh Ichigo thats a beautiful necklace. Who's it from?'' Sakura asked. Ichigo smiled and stared at Kish ''Kish gave it to me and I love it,'' She said sitting down by Kish. Sakura smiled and stood up. ''Well I have things to do. You two have fun,'' She said walking out of the room. ''Where do you want to go?'' Kish asked. Ichigo smiled. ''I have an Idea,'' She said.

Ichigo ended up taking him to the amusement park. The were walking by the haunted house when Kish smiled. ''This is were we had our first date,''. Ichigo smiled back at him ''I wouldn't call trying to kill me for being with another guy a date,''. They both laughed and Ichigo grabbed his hand. ''Let's try the haunted house,'' He looked at her ''Are you sure? I thought you were afraid of ghosts,'' He said remembering the time she was at the school freaking out about ghosts. ''Well with a you to protect me I'll be fine,'' Ichigo said walking in with him.

Halfway through the haunted house when a couple ghouls popped out she practically jumped on Kish. He calmed her down and they continued, but a little after when a ghost flew past her she did jump on Kish. He smiled and asked if she was ok, she nodded and after she calmed down she and Kish finished the haunted house. They emerged and were welcomed by the sunlight shining brightly in their eyes. ''So what do you want to do now?'' He asked her ''And please let it be something quite. All the screaming kids are killing my ears,'' Ichigo looked at him for awhile. ''How about we go to the park?''. He agreed and the walked to the park.

The walked around for awhile just holding hands and catching up when Ichigo heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Ryou. He walked over to her. ''Hey Ichigo who's your friend?'' He asked. She could hear a hint of jealousy and hatred in his voice. ''Well actually this is-'' ''Kaden,'' Kish interrupted. ''I'm Ryou,''. Ryou turned to Ichigo ''So why don't you and your date come to the cafe. Since you work there you can eat for free,'' He said smiling at her. ''Sure. what do you say _Kaden_?''. Kish shrugged his shoulders and they walked to the cafe.

Kish and Ichigo sat at a table while Ryou walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Mint. ''Mint come here,'' He whispered. Mint sighed and walked over. ''If you help me out I'll give you a raise,'' She smiled ''What do you need help with?'' He whispered something in her ear. She walked out of the kitchen and over to her Ichigo's table. ''Hello I'm Mint and I'll be your waitress what would you like?'' She asked. Ichigo looked at her like she had gone insane. ''We'll have the strawberry cheesecake and the mint tea,'' Ichigo said. Since she worked there she already memorized the whole menu.

Mint walked into the kitchen and called Purin over to her. ''Hey Purin I need you to deliver this tray to Ichigo, but she wants you to do it on your ball,'' Mint lied. ''OK!'' Purin jumped on her ball and started rolling across the floor. She was so busy trying to stay on the ball she didn't notice the wet floor signs. She slipped spilling the cake and tea all over Kish. ''Oops!'' Purin said rushing over with some napkins. ''It's ok,'' Kish said with a smile. ''I was planning on taking a tea bath anyways,'' Kish said smiling down at her she smiled back and took her ball back to the kitchen. Meanwhile Mint and Ryou had watched the whole thing. ''We just have to make It even worse,'' Ryou said high-fiving Mint. ''Ok I have a great Idea,'' She said grinning mischievously.

Kish smiled at Ichigo who was wiping the cake off his face. ''Your so nice to kids,'' She said. ''Well I wasn't about to scream at a little girl when it was an accident,'' He said brushing cake off his shirt. Zakuro emerged from the kitchen to wipe up the spill she bent over low to pick up to broken china and with the same stone face cleaned up and walked into the kitchen.

Mint called Zakuro over to her. ''That guys Ichigo's with was checking out your butt,'' She told her. Zakuro stormed out of the kitchen and over to Kish. ''Who the hell do you think you are checking out my ass?'' She screamed and slapped Kish a crossed the face. Then stormed away. Ichigo looked at Kish. ''You were checking her out?'' She yelled ''No I wasn-'' ''Why would you do that when I finally give you a chance?'' ''But I did-'' ''I thought you had-'' ''Would you shut up for one second woman?'' Kish yelled. ''Thank you, I wasn't checking her out I wasn't even looking at her. I was looking at you!'' he said. She blushed ''Kish I'm sorry. It's just Zakuro never lied about something like that before,'' Ichigo said. She leaned across the table and kissed him. His cheeks turned the color of a strawberry and he smiled. ''I'm sorry for yelling at you,'' he said.

Mint and Ryou were looking through the kitchen and and saw Ichigo kiss Kish, or 'Kaden' as they knew him. ''Dang it didn't work,'' Mint said. Ryou suddenly burst through the kitchen door and walked over to Ichigo. He wrenched Kish out of his seat and punched him. ''Ok why is everyone hitting me today?'' Kish questioned holding his cheek. Ryou pinned Kish against the wall. ''Stop!'' Ichigo yelled, but Ryou didn't listen. He pulled Kish away from the wall and slammed him on the table, which busted and sent the two men sprawling on the floor. Kish took this opportunity and punched Ryou in the face twice.

Ryou pulled him up and punched him repeatedly. Ichigo ran over and tried to separate the two, but Ryou pushed her to the floor. By now all the customers had formed a circle around the two and Ichigo had been screaming at Ryou to stop. Keiichiro came running in from the kitchen and broke the two apart. He helped Ichigo up and told everyone that the cafe was closing. Everyone left and Keiichiro and the others went into the kitchen.

Ichigo had to help Keiichiro clean them up. Kish had a black eye, a bloody lip and a cut by his eye. Ryou had a bloody lip and some bruises. Ichigo got a washcloth and pressed it on Kish's cut ever so gently, while Keiichiro slammed an ice pack on a particularly bad bruise on Ryou. ''What was that Ryou? Why did you attack a customer?'' Keiichiro asked. Ryou mumbled an I'm sorry but Keiichiro wasn't done. ''You acted violently towards an innocent person and I want to know why!'' Keiichiro yelled. Ryou was quiet for a while then looked up at Ichigo. With a smile he said ''I'm sorry Ichigo. I heard Zakuro yelling at him for checking her out and I went crazy,'' ''It's ok I forgive you,'' Ichigo said walking over to him. She stretched out her arms about to hug him when she poked his really bad bruise. He yelped in pain. ''But if you ever try to kill my date again your dead!'' She said.

Ichigo and Kish walked back to her house. ''Mom we're home!'' Ichigo yelled. Sakura came from the Kitchen and saw the cuts on Kish. ''What happened?'' She asked. ''Oh my boss went crazy and tried to kill him,'' Ichigo said calmly ''Is dinner done?''. ''Are you ok?'' she asked Kish. ''Yes I'm fine,''. Sakura still worried but dropped it and they ate dinner. Kish, Ichigo, and Sakura were watching a movie when Shintaro finally got home. ''What are you watching,'' He asked sitting next to Sakura and taking some popcorn. ''SuperBad,'' Ichigo said. They finished watching the movie with Shintaro's occasional 'This is a stupid movie' and 'Why would they do that?'. Shintaro and Sakura went to bed leaving Ichigo and Kish alone.

''I'm sorry Ryou attacked you,'' Ichigo said running a finger across his cut. ''I'm fine Ichigo,'' He said. ''I'm just making sure,'' She said ''Well I'm gonna head to bed,'' She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her closer and was about to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat. They wipped around to see Shintaro. ''Ok dad I'm going to bed,'' Ichigo said. She kissed Kish on the cheek and walked upstairs her dad fallowing close at her heels apparently making sure she went to her own room. Kish walked into the guest room and put on some pajamas. He laid down and put his hands under his pillow and felt something. He pulled it out and realized it was Ichigo's diary. 'I'll give it back tomorrow' as he fell into a deep sleep.

Ok please R&R It took me a while for this chapter so I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok heres chapter 5 hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did would I be sitting here writing this? Anyways on with the story.

Kish tossed and turned in his bed. His the sweat matted his hair to his forehead. He suddenly jolted awake. He got out of bed and walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and leaned against the counter remembering the dream he just had.

_Kish was standing in Ichigo's class but no one was in there. Suddenly the door burst open and Ichigo ran over to him.''You have to run Kish. He's not going to stop until we are both dead,'' She told him. She leaned up and kissed him. They broke apart when someone else walked into the room. Kish tried and tried to see his face but the room was dark and he couldn't see who it was. The man ran towards them Ichigo and Kish ran in different directions. Kish went left and Ichigo to the right. The man chased Ichigo and when he caught her he threw her to the ground. Kish tried to run towards her but his feet wouldn't move the man pulled out a knife and ran it across her skin leaving cuts every where, before stabbing her. Kish screamed and the man turned to him. He walked over to him threw him to the ground. ''Your death will be slow and painful,'' The man said. _That was when Kish Jolted up.

He drained the glass and put it in the sink. He walked back upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed.'Ichigo not matter what I won't let anything happen to you.' He thought. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He fell back asleep about two hours later.

The next day he woke up to Ichigo yelling ''Kish wake up!''. He opened his eyes. ''Why do you have this?'' She asked holding out her diary for him to see. ''Ok I can explain when you threw it at me I kinda brought it back in here. I was going to give it back this morning,'' He said. ''Tell me you didn't read it,'' Kish looked at the floor. ''Kish you read it!'' He stood up. ''Just to see what it was,'' He said trying to calm her down. Ichigo's face heated up ''Which pages did you read!?'' She asked

He smiled ''Only the first one oh and the one where you thought you loved me. Nothing important,'' Ichigo's face turned the color of a tomato. She turned and stormed out of the room. Kish got dressed and walked downstairs. He saw that Ichigo were the only ones home and she refused to look at him. ''Morning Ichigo,'' He said trying to get her to talk to him back. She continued to ignore him and they ate breakfast in silence. After they ate she finally spoke. ''I have to go to work today,'' Ichigo said still not looking at him. ''That's ok I have to go to work too,'' He said. Ichigo looked up at him finally her eyes big. ''Your kidding right?'' He walked over to the front door where she was standing. ''No. I work at a little place called Cafe Mew Mew,'' He said slipping on his shoes.

''No you don't Kish stop lying,'' Ichigo said pushing his arm playfully. ''I'm not lying Ichigo. I asked Keiichiro for a job after Ryou attacked me,'' They slipped on their shoes and walked out the door. ''Ichigo?'' He said softly. ''Yeah?'' ''I'm sorry,'' She stared at him for awhile. ''I forgive you,'' ''And Ichigo?'' He said looking down at her ''Yeah?'' ''Do you really love me?'' her eyes widened and she stared at her feet. Kish thought he said something wrong and got really quite, but what she said next surprised him. ''Kish I do love you,'' Kish's heart soared and he smiled ear to ear. ''That's good because I love you too,''. She placed her hand in his and they walked like that to the cafe.

Meanwhile at the cafe. ''How could you hire him Keiichiro?'' Ryou and Mint yelled at Keiichiro. ''Calm down he asked for the job and it was the least I could do after you tried to kill him Ryou,'' He said. He walked out of the basement into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink and started washing dishes. ''Now that he's going to be working here, you'd better hope I don't kill him!'' Ryou yelled at him before storming out of the kitchen. As he entered the main part of the cafe Ichigo and Kish came walking in hand-in-hand.

''Ichigo your early,'' Ryou said in a cold tone. ''Get changed and start working,''. Ichigo obeyed not matter how much she didn't want to. Kish started walking to the boys changing room but Ryou stopped him. ''Ok listen up I don't care how much you like Ichigo leave her alone. I have waited for her to dump Masaya for a long time to have her for my own and your not going to mess it up got it?'' Ryou said in a low tone so no one would here him. ''What do you-,'' ''Stay away from Ichigo,'' He said and walked away. Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen. ''Kaden can I talk to you in the kitchen,'' Keiichiro said. Kish nodded and walked over.

After Keiichiro was sure no one was around he turned to talk to Kish. ''I know who you are,'' He said. Kish's eyes widened. ''W-What?'' He asked afraid he had not heard correctly. ''I don't know why your here, but if your here for the mew aqua it's all gone. Kish,'' Kish stared attentively at Keiichiro. ''How did you kn-'' ''I traced you. I also know that Ichigo knows and your staying with her,'' Keiichiro took the silence between them as a chance to go on. ''I just want to tell you, if you hurt her I will make sure that you wish you were dead,'' Keiichiro said. ''I would never hurt Ichigo,'' Kish said and left to go change.

Kish came out of the dressing room in his uniform. It was a black suit with a green bow-tie. Ichigo stared at him and couldn't help but think 'He looks so cute,'. The day was really busy. The other girls said it was from Kish. Ichigo saw that every girl that Kish waited on would flirt with him. One table of girls were especially bad. When Kish walked by one of them started checking him out, while another slipped her cellphone number into his order book. This was enough to make Ichigo explode but luckily it was closing time and she could leave.

Kish and Ichigo changed and met up in the main part of the cafe. They walked to the door of the cafe and said their goodbye's. Everyone waved except Ryou who just glared evilly. On their way home they stopped by the pet shop and saw kittens in the window. ''Aww look at the black one,'' Ichigo said pointing to one of the kittens playing with her tail. ''I wish my parents would get me a cat for my birthday,'' Ichigo smiled at it. '' When is your birthday Koneko?'' '' In two days,''. An idea suddenly struck Kish. A smile came over his face.

They walked the rest of the way home talking about the kittens they saw. When they got to the house they found Ichigo's parents weren't home yet. ''Wonder where they went?'' Ichigo said walking to the fridge and talking out leftovers. After they finished dinner they went upstairs and headed to bed. ''We have to be at work at 6:00 tomorrow,'' Ichigo told Kish as they headed to their rooms. Kish fell asleep thinking of his master plan.

A/N: Ok so that's chapter 5. If it's not as good as you thought it would be I apologize. I don't care if that's not the real uniform for boys it's my story so my version of the uniform. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6 hope you like it and check out my oneshot about Purin and Tart it's a real cute story. WARNING: This chapter is full of fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. On with the story.

Chapter 6.

Kish woke up before Ichigo and quickly got dressed. He slipped downstairs and out the door. It was 8:00 when he got to the cafe. ''Keiichiro?'' He called through the empty cafe. It appeared that the cafe hadn't opened yet. Keiichiro came out of the basement. ''Hello. What are you doing here early your not supposed to come in until 10:00,'' He said with a smile. ''Keiichiro I want to do something special for Ichigo's birthday tomorrow,'' Kish said. ''I want to throw her a surprise party!'' Kish's voice rang with excitement.

''That's a great idea,'' Keiichiro said. ''We can throw it here at the cafe. We still have an hour before the cafe opens. I'll get Lettuce and we will plan some right now,'' Keiichiro said. They sat at one of the cafe tables. ''And the colors can be pink and green!'' Lettuce exclaimed coloring in her design of the cafe. ''Why green?'' Kish asked. ''That's your favorite color right?'' She asked him. He nodded yes and went back to planning. After 45 minutes they were done. Kish looked at lettuces drawing.

There were pink and green streamers coming from many parts of the room all leading to the center where a strawberry filled with confetti was. The tables where covered in table clothes that were either green or pink with strawberries on them. He smiled it looked great. He never knew Lettuce was such an excellent artist. ''It's perfect. Tomorrow I'll come in early and we can decorate,'' Kish said. ''She's gonna love it Kish,'' Lettuce said. ''How did you know who I was?'' Kish said not surprised she knew. ''Keiichiro told all of us so we wouldn't freak,'' Lettuce explained. Kish glared at Keiichiro who only gave him a smile.

''Remember to give her the day off tomorrow,'' Kish reminded Keiichiro walking into the changing room. Everyone had arrived and Lettuce had filled in everyone about the surprise party. They went through the day as usual, Kish taking orders and the girls flirting with him. The day flew by and soon it was closing time. ''Ichigo,'' Keiichiro called. She walked over to him. ''It's your birthday tomorrow right?'' Ichigo nodded. ''Then as a birthday present you have tomorrow off,'' He said smiling at her. ''Really! Thanks Akasaka-san,'' She said hugging him. ''Come on Kish let's go,'' She said walking over to Kish. ''I'll meet you at the house I have some stuff to take care of,'' He said. ''I don't want to walk home alone!'' Mint walked out of the kitchen. ''Then why don't you stay over at my house?'' She asked Ichigo. ''Really? You want me to come over. Ok,'' She took out her cell phone and called her parents.

''Moshi Moshi,'' Sakura said

''Mom I'm staying at Mint's tonight,''

''Ok but don't be home too late tomorrow we still want to celebrate your birthday with you,''

''Ok I promise,''

''Bye,''

''Bye,'' Ichigo hung up and looked at Mint. ''Let's go,'' She said. All the girls left leaving Kish, Ryou, and Keiichiro alone. ''You go pick it up and you can leave it here tonight,'' Keiichiro said. ''Since your staying here tonight anyway,''. Kish walked out the door. 20 minutes later he returned carrying something. ''Think she'll like it?'' Kish asked. ''She'll love it,'' Keiichiro said. They went to bed and Kish began to dream.

_Kish was standing in Ichigo's class but no one was in there. Suddenly the door burst open and Ichigo ran over to him.''You have to run Kish. He's not going to stop until we are both dead,'' She told him. She leaned up and kissed him. They broke apart when someone else walked into the room. Kish tried and tried to see his face but the room was dark and he couldn't see who it was. The man ran towards them Ichigo and Kish ran in different directions. Kish went left and Ichigo to the right. The man chased Ichigo and when he caught her he threw her to the ground. Kish tried to run towards her but his feet wouldn't move the man pulled out a knife and ran it across her skin leaving cuts every where, before stabbing her. Kish screamed and the man turned to him. He walked over to him threw him to the ground. ''Your death will be slow and painful,'' The man said. The man knocked Kish to the floor and bent over him. ''It's funny how this all could've been avoided if you would have listened,''. _

Once again Kish jolted awake. He was staying in Ryou's room on the floor. He looked over at Ryou who was sleeping peacefully. He turned his head and saw what he had gotten for Ichigo. 'She's going to love it,' He told himself as he fell back asleep.

The next day Kish woke up at 7:00. He walked downstairs to find Lettuce and Keiichiro already waiting for him. They began decorating and were done by 10:30. ''Now call everyone with a star next to their name,'' Lettuce said to Kish holding out her cellphone. He looked through her contacts and found the first name 'Purin'. He called her and told her it was time for the surprise party. He repeated this with the other names with stars. Finally when everyone was there he called Mint and told her to bring Ichigo.

Minto hung up with Kish. ''Come on Ichigo I'm done with your hair let's pick out something to wear,'' Mint said. ''Why? Are we going somewhere?'' Ichigo asked. ''No but a girl should always dress nice,'' Mint said. They walk into Mint's walk in closet and finally found something nice to wear. Ichigo was wearing a pink sun dress with pink lace up shoes that kind of looked like ballet shoes. Her hair was down in curls again. Mint was wearing the same thing but in blue. Her hair was even curled like Ichigo's. ''Ichigo I forgot to tell you. Ryou called he said we had to work today,'' Mint lied. ''But he said only half the usual hours because it's your birthday,'' Mint expect Ichigo to blow up but she just said ''Ok I kind of expected it anyway,''.

They got to the cafe and opened the door to be greeted by a great yell of 'SURPRISE!'. Ichigo stared in awe at all of her friends. The face that stood out to her was Kish's. ''Happy birthday Ichigo,'' He said walking up to hug her. ''You did all this?'' She asked. ''With the help of Keiichiro and Lettuce,'' Both people mentioned stepped forward and hugged Ichigo as well. ''Happy birthday,'' They said. ''Thank you guys!'' She said. Purin stepped forward. ''Let's get this party started!'' She said everyone laughed. Zakuro played music and everyone danced. Everyone was having fun until the doors flew open and two figures stepped in. One was really short and one really tall. They looked up and Kish saw who they were. Purin apparently did too.

''Taru-taru!'' She yelled jumping on the shorter figure. Tart didn't look much different other than his ears had gone down his, hair was short and he was wearing normal clothes. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and baggy pants. ''Pia-san!'' Lettuce yelled running towards the taller figure. Pia's ears were normal sized too. His hair was short and purple and he was wearing a black shirt and baggy pants.

''What are you doing here Taru-taru nanoda?'' Purin asked getting off of Tart. ''We couldn't let Kish have all the fun now could we?'' He said. ''Wait what's going on Taru-Taru is being nice to Purin nanoda?'' Purin said tilting her head to one side. ''Am I supposed to be mean to you?'' He asked ''No Purin likes this way much better!''. Pia hugged Lettuce. ''It's been a while,'' He said. ''Yeah too long,'' She said.

Purin and Tart jumped on top of a table and yelled ''Let's party!''. The music started playing and everyone danced. Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, and Ryou even danced. After the song was over Purin ran over to Zakuro and whispered something into her ear. Zakuro smiled and played the song Purin asked her to play. The song _I'll be by Edwin McCain_ started. Everyone picked someone to dance with. Tart grabbed Purin, Pia asked Lettuce if she wanted to dance. Keiichiro asked Zakuro, Ryou asked Mint, and Kish grabbed Ichigo. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they started to dance.

As the song played they got lost in each others eyes. Before they knew it they were in the center of the room under the confetti filled strawberry. The middle of the song came and the strawberry exploded spilling silver confetti on everyone. Kish leaned down and kissed Ichigo. Everyone that saw it 'awwwd' and the song ended. They broke apart and stared at each other. ''I love you Kish,'' She said. ''I love you too,'' He said. They kissed again a short kiss this time.

''Ok time for presents!'' Tart yelled ruining the moment. They smiled and walked over to where a chair that said 'B-day Girl!' on it and Ichigo sat down. ''My present first!'' Yelled Purin. Purin handed her a box with pink wrapping paper on it. She opened it and smiled when she saw what it was. Purin had made a picture frame with strawberries on it with a picture of her and the girls in it. ''Thanks Purin,'' She said. ''My gift now!'' Tart said. ''How can you have a gift for her?'' Purin asked ''Kish told us about it yesterday so a got her a gift,'' He said handing Ichigo a small box wrapped in Christmas paper she laughed.

When she opened it she gasped. It was a gold charm bracelet. ''And to think I was expecting a gag gift,'' She said to him ''I thought I was just an old hag,'' ''Well I'm 12 now. I have matured past that point,'' Tart said laughing. He got up and hugged Ichigo ''Happy birthday,'' He sat down and Pia handed her a gift that was wrapped in the same paper as Tart's gift. She smiled and opened it. It was a throw blanket with strawberries and kittens on it. ''Thanks Pia,'' she said he nodded in reply though a smile was clearly visible on his face.

They continued giving her presents. Mint had given her a new cell phone which she loved. Zakuro had gotten her a pink I pod. Lettuce got her a book called _A walk to remember by Nicholas_ _Sparks_.Ryou gave her a raise and a choker necklace. Keiichiro gave her a dozen red roses and baked her birthday cake. Seeing as all the gifts were gone she went to stand up after thanking everyone but someone stopped her. ''Now for my gift,'' Kish said. He went into the kitchen and came out with something behind his back. Once her was in front of her he brought his hands out in front of him. ''Here you go Ichigo,'' He said holding out the kitten she liked from the pet store. ''Her name is cookie,'' He said. She held the kitten ''I love her!'' Ichigo said.

She stood up and kissed him. ''Thank you for throwing me this party and for cookie,''. Mint stood up ''Ok don't get all lovey dovey this is a party not a wedding,'' With that they turned on the music and started dancing again. Time flew by and soon it was time for cake. Keiichiro came out with a huge 3 layer cake with 17 candles on the top. After she blew them out Mint pushed Ichigo's face in the cake. Ichigo wiped some of the frosting on Mint and she laughed.

At 8:00 everyone started to head home. ''Well I told my parents I wouldn't be home late, So I guess I'll see you tomorrow,'' Ichigo said. ''Bye,'' Everyone said. Kish and her grabbed her gifts which they had put into two big bags and left. Purin and Tart began to sweep while Lettuce, Pia, Zakuro and Keiichiro took down decorations. Ryou and Mint kicked back in the kitchen.

After everyone was done cleaning Purin and Tart went outside and stared at the stars. ''Taru-taru what is the real reason you came back?'' Purin asked sounding serious. ''Well the truth is I missed you too much. Purin I think I love you,'' He said smiling at her. ''Well thats a good thing because I think I love you too,'' She said. He leaned over and kissed her.

Pia and Lettuce were sitting in the main part of the cafe. Everyone had finished cleaning and were off relaxing. ''Lettuce can I tell you something?'' Pia asked. Lettuce nodded and he continued ''I always thought the only thing that mattered in life was studying and learning. But when I met you I realized that there was more to life,'' Lettuce smiled and pulled Pia towards her and kissed him. ''If your trying to say what I think you are just say it,'' He smiled ''I love you Lettuce,'' ''I love you too,'' She said kissing him again.

Ichigo and Kish walked into her house. ''Hi mom and dad,'' She said. ''Happy Birthday Ichigo,'' They said together. She walked in and hugged her parents. They sat on the couch and handed her a present. It was a new outfit, a pink shirt with a black kitty on the front and a pink skirt with a strawberry on the very corner. ''Thanks,'' She said. The handed her another present she opened it and it was a new laptop. She loved all of her presents. They spent the rest of the night talking about the party and before they knew it, it was midnight. They headed up to their rooms and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Ok so there's chapter 6. Hope you liked it. R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter 7 Enjoy. I decided this chapter will be a chapter that revolves around Mint. The next few chapters will be like this each revolving around one girl. Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the character

''Ichigo wake up. It's the first day of school you don't want to be late,'' Sakura said. It indeed was the first day of school. The entire summer break had flown by. They had registered Kish after letting him live with them. Shintaro and Kish got along well now. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Ichigo got up and got dressed. She pulled her hair into the pigtails she always wore,but she didn't like it. She walked to the bathroom with some scissors and cut her some side bangs. She looked at her reflection her hair had grown to about mid-back length over the summer and she looked really pretty. She crimped her hair and walked downstairs.

Kish was sitting on th couch with Shintaro watching T.V. Ichigo walked into the kitchen to see her mom. ''Hey mom save me any breakfast?'' She asked. ''Yeah It's on the table,'' Sakura said. She turned around and saw her daughters hair. ''Ichigo what did you do to your hair?'' She asked. ''Mom I like it this way,'' Ichigo said. Sakura sighed knowing she couldn't change anything. Ichigo ate and before no time they were headed on their way to school, hand in hand.

''Ichigo I love your hair,'' Kish said. Ichigo smiled ''Thanks,'' When they got to school Lettuce ran up to them. ''Hi guys!'' She said. Lettuce looked somewhat different. She had taken her hair out of her braids and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She had gotten contacts too. Pia walked up behind her and slipped his hand in hers. She blushed slightly. ''Hey,'' He said to Ichigo and Kish. ''Since when have you two been dating?'' Kish asked. ''Well since Ichigo's birthday but no one knew except us,'' Lettuce said. ''Well anyways, I like the new look Lettuce,'' Ichigo said.

Lettuce smiled ''Thanks,'' She ran her hand through her hair. '' I like yours too. Have you seen Mint yet?'' She asked. Ichigo smiled ''Thanks! I haven't seen her yet,''. Lettuce and Ichigo ran to find Mint. ''Isn't this her first year in public school?'' Ichigo asked. ''Yeah I think so. Hey look there she is,'' Lettuce said pointing then running over to her. Mint looked really different. She had taken her hair down from her buns and it was about shoulder length and she had side bangs. It was curled nicely.

''Hey Mint,'' Ichigo said. ''Nice hair,''. Mint smiled ''Yeah I know. I like yours too,'' she flipped her hair. ''Hey Ichigo can I talk to you?'' Mint asked. Ichigo nodded and Mint pulled her away from Lettuce. ''I really like Ryou but he likes someone else what should I do?''. Ichigo thought about it for a second. ''If he won't look at you by himself you'll just have to make him look. You already look awesome we'll just have to catch his attention. Come with me today after school ok?'' Ichigo said. Mint nodded and the bell rang and the three friends headed to class.

After school was over the three walked over to the cafe. When they walked in Keiichiro didn't even recognized them. ''Hello may I help you?'' He asked. ''Hey Keiichiro,'' Mint said. ''Mint, Ichigo, Lettuce. Wow you girls look way different,'' He said. The girls smiled. ''Akasaka-san we have to talk to you,'' Lettuce said. ''Well lets talk the cafe doesn't open for a while,'' He said. They walked over to a table and sat down.

''Well Keiichiro, Mint kind of likes Ryou and we need your help,'' Ichigo said. Keiichiro smiled. ''Well what's the problem? You should go for him,'' He said. ''Well he kind of likes someone else,'' Mint said staring at her feet. ''Well then I think this is time for the new uniforms,'' He said. The girls looked up ''New uniforms?'' They said together. Keiichiro smiled and stood up ''go to the changing room the new uniforms are in there,'' He said. They all walked into the locker room and changed.

When they were done they looked in the mirror and smiled. Ichigo's uniform was very cute. Te main part of the dress was pink and the apron that was no longer shaped like a heart was white. Kind of like Alice's dress from Alice in Wonderland. It stopped by just above her knee. Her socks were white and ended one inch from where the dress stopped. Instead of the little thing on her head she had a pink bow on the top of her head. Lettuce's was the same but in green and instead of the bow she had two bows one on each side of her head. It was also a little longer, it reached the bottom of her knee. Her socks stopped exactly where the dress ended. Mint's was the same only in dark blue and instead of the bow she had a dark blue headband. It was shorter then Ichigo's. It only reached to about mid-thigh. Her socks stopped just above her knee.

The girls came out of the dressing room to find Keiichiro waiting with Ryou. They stared at the girls. ''How does it look?'' Mint asked biting her lip. Ryou was too in shock to speak so Mint took that as a good thing. ''You guys look great,'' a new voice said. The girls turned to see Zakuro and Purin standing at the door. ''So when do I get mine?'' She asked. They both looked different Zakuro's hair was now about waist length with side bangs. Purin's hair was mid-back length with front bangs. ''Go try yours on,'' Keiichiro said. They walked into the dressing room to change.

Their uniforms were just as cute. Zakuro's was just like Ichigo's only in dark purple and instead of a bow she had a dark purple headband with bows on it. Her socks stopped right when the dress ended. Purin's dress was long like lettuce's, but in yellow. Instead of bows she had an orange ribbon in her hair. Her socks stopped below her knee though. Everyone thought they looked cute. ''Well it's almost time to open so get to work,'' Ryou said. Ichigo walked over to Keiichiro and whispered. ''You didn't tell him about Mint did you?'' he chuckled ''No. I think she might get his attention now though,''. Kish, Pia and Tart walked into the cafe. ''Cool new uniforms,'' Tart said.

''Guys have new uniforms too,'' Ryou said. They walked into the changing room. They came out and Kish walked over to Ichigo. ''What do you think?'' He asked. ''You look hot,'' She said taking his hand. His uniform was a white button up shirt with a dark green vest over it and black pants. He also had a Green and black tie. Pia's was the same only his vest was purple and his tie was purple and blue. Tart's was the same only his vest was orange and his tie was orange and red. Purin ran over to tart. ''You look great,'' She said. He blushed ''You too,'' He said which made her blush.

Pia and Lettuce walked over to each other. ''You look nice,'' She said. He smiled ''You look beautiful,'' He said. Then something happen no one could imagine. ''Mint you look beautiful yourself,'' Everyone turned and saw Ryou standing next to Mint and she was blushing. Keiichiro and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled. Everyone started working and Mint walked into the kitchen with Ryou.

''I thought you liked Ichigo?'' She asked him as she jumped up to sit on the counter. ''Well I was going after a fantasy when I was trying for Ichigo. then I realized my dream girl was sitting right in front of me,'' He said. Mint pushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared at her feet. Ryou lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Keiichiro walked in the kitchen and they broke apart. Mint jumped of the counter. ''I'll go get to work,'' She said leaving the kitchen.

She told the girls what happened and everyone smiled. ''I knew this would happen,'' Purin said. ''You guys make a cute couple,'' Lettuce said. ''You know who else makes a cute couple. Zakuro and Keiichiro,'' Mint said. Zakuro blushed ''I don't know what you talking about,'' She said. ''Yeah right! I saw you two kissing a couple days ago,'' Ichigo said, but they couldn't finish their conversation because Ryou came out of the kitchen and told them to get to work. He winked at Mint and went to talk to Pia. The girl giggled and got back to work.

The girls new uniforms also caused new problems especially for Mint. One of the tables she waited on was full of guys and one of them flipped her skirt. Ryou came over and yelled at them to get out for mistreating the waitresses. Another table was of just one guy who kept trying to get her to go on a date with him. Zakuro walked over and told him to order and quit trying to hit on the waitresses or leave. He picked ordering but he still hit on the other waitresses. Around closing time a guy slapped her on the butt and when she turned around and punched him.

''Do you think we should get rid of the new uniforms?'' Mint asked Ryou after she punched that guy. ''No. You look too cute in it. If another guys touches you though I'm gonna lose it,'' He said. ''Your too sweet,'' She said pulling him into a kiss. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she let him in he picked her up and put her on the counter. They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Purin. ''Could you wait 'till I'm out of the room to do that?'' She said. Mint and Ryou laughed as she left. ''Well I better go change anyways,'' Mint said she kissed him lightly one more time before leaving the kitchen. She changed back into her school uniform and Ryou walked her home.

When she got to her house she and Ryou kissed good-bye and she went inside. She started to head up the stairs when her mom stopped her. ''Who was that dear?'' Her mom asked. ''The most wonderful guy in the world,'' Mint said she ran up to her room. She sat on her bed and started to doodle hearts in her diary. Her cell phone rang. ''Moshi moshi,''

''Hey Mint it's Ichigo. Purin told me what happened in the cafe,''

Mint blushed. ''Oh well-''

''It's so cute,'' Ichigo and Mint both giggled. They continued to talk for a couple more hours. ''Ok see you tomorrow,'' Mint said

''Bye,'' Ichigo said. Mint hung up and looked out the window. It was dark outside. Mint lay down and fell asleep within 20 minutes, Thinking of Ryou.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is Lettuce's chapter so on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

Chapter 8

Lettuce stretched and shut off her alarm clock. 'Another day of school.' She thought to herself. She got out of bed and pulled on her uniform. She no longer wore that long sleeve sweater over it. She curled her hair and put a green headband on. She slipped on her thigh high socks and walked downstairs. She grabbed an orange and headed out the door to meet Pia on her way to school.

Pia was waiting outside the cafe as usual. He stood up and kissed her. Then took her hand and they began to walk to school. When they got there they expected to see Kish and Ichigo waiting for them, but they weren't. Pia smiled ''Guess we get the morning to our selfs,'' He said. He pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away ''I have a surprise for you today after school,'' He said. ''Ok meet where we usually do,'' She said. The bell rang and she headed to class.

Classes flew by and soon it was time to meet Pia. She walked to the front hallway and waited. She waited about five minutes when her phone rang. ''Moshi moshi,'' Lettuce said.

''Lettuce-san, it's Pia,''

''Konichiwa Pia-san. Where are you?''

''I can't make it but meet me at the park in two hours,''

''Ok,''

''Bye,''

''Love you bye,'' Lettuce didn't realize what she said until she hung up. 'Do I love him?' She thought, but before she could give it a second thought Ichigo ran over to her. ''Hey Lettuce,'' She said. ''Hi Ichigo-san,'' ''Where's Pia you two are always together,''Lettuce smiled ''He wants to meet me later,'' Ichigo smiled to ''Come over to my house and you can get ready for your date with me. Kish wants to take me out to dinner,'' ''Ok!''.

''You should wear the green top with the green ruffled skirt,'' Ichigo said to lettuce. ''Are you sure? The skirt looks a little short ,'' Lettuce said gesturing to the green mini skirt she had on. ''You wore less than that when you where a mew! Which reminds me you should wear these green boots,'' Ichigo said pulling them out of her closet. ''What if it gets cold?'' Lettuce asked looking in the mirror. ''Then Pia will warm you ok. Put the boots on and I'll get ready,'' Ichigo said. Lettuce put the boots on and smiled when she looked in the mirror. She looked great. The Long sleeve green and white striped shirt really went well with the skirt and boots. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

''Ok how do I look,'' Ichigo said. She was wearing a long sleeve pink and black top and a pink ruffled mini with boots that looked exactly like her old mew ones. ''Great!'' Lettuce said. ''Well I have to go. Five minutes until my date with Pia,'' Lettuce and Ichigo walked outside when they saw Pia and Kish outside. ''How about a double date?'' Pia said to Lettuce. She walked over to him and kissed him. ''That would be great, but I thought we were going to the park?'' Lettuce asked. ''No I said meet me at the park I never said we were staying,'' Pia said. Lettuce laughed and they headed off for the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and where sitting down when Ichigo's missed her chair and fell. ''Your always so clumsy!'' Lettuce said. They started think about all the times Ichigo was klutzy. ''Like when she fell got caught on the sign on road,'' Lettuce said. ''Ok we get it I'm a klutz,'' Ichigo said. They ate dinner and before long Kish stood up. ''Well Ichigo we better go we know how your dad gets,'' He said and before Ichigo could say anything he grabbed her and yanked her out of the restaurant. ''Thats just like Kish sticking me with the bill.

They paid and left as well. They walked around for awhile. ''Pia-san today I said something that just slipped out,'' Lettuce said. ''So you really don't love me?'' Pia asked. Lettuce looked at the floor. ''I thought about it,'' She said she stopped walking and looked at him. ''And I think I do,'' A smile came over Pia's face. He put a finger under her chin and kissed her. ''I love you too Lettuce,'' He said after they pulled away. He pulled her into a hug and they sat like that for what seemed like forever to them was only a few minutes in real life.

Pia walked lettuce home and gave her a kiss good night before heading off. Lettuce walked in ''Konichiwa mother,'' She said. ''Wow what's gotten into you?'' Her mom asked smiling as wide as Lettuce. ''Love,'' She said and walked into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok I have been looking forward to writing this chapter because it's about Purin and Tart!!! Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the characters.

Tart was sleeping contently in his nice warm bed when all of the sudden... BAM. His door flew open and he jumped out of bed. A little blond girl came bouncing in wearing her school uniform ''TARU-TARU!'' Purin exclaimed. ''What are you doing here!'' He yelled. Before she could answer Kish came into the room laughing. He had moved out of Ichigo's house to live with Pia and Tart in their new house. ''How did you like my little wake up call?'' He asked. ''KISH!!!'' Tart yelled. ''Kishu that was not nice at all! You said he was awake!'' Purin yelled. This just made Kish laugh more.

''Oh just for this I'm showing Ichigo that picture of you sucking your thumb and holding Mr. Cuddle bunny!'' Tart said. ''What are you talking about?'' Kish said suddenly serious. Tart walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture. ''This one,'' He said holding it out for Kish to see. ''NOOO. I'll do anything! Please don't show Ichigo that picture,'' Kish said. ''Show me what picture?'' Ichigo asked walking into the room. ''This one,'' Purin said taking the picture and giving it to Ichigo. She tried to hold in the laughter. ''What's with the stuffed bunny?'' She asked. ''You mean Mr. Cuddle Bunny?'' Tart said. She burst out laughing. ''Mr...Cuddle... Bunny...,'' She choked out through her laughter. ''I'm gonna kill you Tart!'' Kish yelled.

''Can I get dressed first?'' He asked pointing to his Pj's. ''Sure everyone gets a last request,'' Kish said mockingly. Everyone left so Tart could get dressed. He came downstairs and hugged Purin. ''Ok now Kish can kill me,'' He said to her. She laughed ''I think he's busy right now,'' she pointed to the couch. Tart saw Ichigo and Kish making out. ''Let's get out of here before he gets done!'' Tart exclaimed. He grabbed Purin's hand and yanked her out of the front door.

As they walked to school Tart saw Purin's hand hanging by her side. He slipped his hand into hers and she blushed. ''Purin I think you have a fever your all red,'' He said teasing her. She pushed him playfully. One of Tart's enemies walked up to them. ''He dude what's up,'' He said. ''Besides the worst morning of my life nothing,'' Tart said and Purin giggled. His friend noticed Purin. ''Can I ask you something?'' He asked her. ''Sure,'' She said. ''Did it hurt?'' ''Did what hurt,'' ''When you fell from heaven 'cause you must be an angel,'' He said. Purin Blushed and Tart growled. ''I'm Derek. You are?'' Derek said. ''I'm Purin,'' She said. ''Otherwise known as my girlfriend!'' Tart barked. ''My bad dude. See you in my dreams Purin,'' He said as he walked away. Tart pulled Purin closer to him so no one else could try anything. Tart knew Purin was probably the prettiest girl in school and every guy wanted her. He was glad she was his. He slipped his arm around her waist.

Purin was taking math notes when a folded piece of paper fell on her desk. She looked around to see who had thrown it but everyone was taking notes. She unfolded it and read it. 'I just wanted to tell you everything I love about you. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. How they sparkle and dance when you laugh. I love how you make everyone around you happy. Even when they don't want to be. I love how no one can hate you. No matter how hard they try. I love how you love monkeys and how you are a monkey. And really I love you! -Tart' Purin smiled.

The teacher walked over and grabbed it out of her hand. ''Well, well passing notes in class Ms. Fon? Well let's just see what this says,'' The class stared at the teacher. All were hoping for some juicy gossip. The teacher read the note and all the girls in the class awwd. Purin was pink and Tart resembled a tomato. The bell rang ''Class dismissed,'' The teacher said and walked back to her desk. Purin walked over to Tart. ''You know what I love about you?'' She asked. He looked up at her and asked ''What?'' She grabbed his hand. ''I love how your always so sweet. And how when you try and look mad it only makes you cuter. I love everything about you. I love you!'' She said and kissed him lightly on the lips. ''Get to class!'' The teacher said ''Your going to be late,'' The two dashed down the hallway to their next classes which were apart from each other.

The rest of the day flew by. Purin and Tart didn't have anymore classes together. They met up outside of school. ''Tomorrow is Saturday wanna go on a picnic?'' Tart asked. ''Sure!'' Purin said. They walked home together. ''See you tomorrow,'' Purin said. She kissed Tart before skipping into the house full of hyper children. Tart smiled and started walking to his house.

Purin walked to the living room her little sister was laying on the floor eating cereal. ''Morning sissy,'' She said. Purin smiled and said I'm going out today so you and your brothers have to day care ok?'' Purin said. ''Ok sissy,'' She replied. She walked into the kitchen where her brothers were having a cookie fight. ''Ha ha taste my chocolate chip furry,'' One yelled. ''sugar cookies aren't so sweet now are they?'' Another yelled. ''OK!!!'' Purin screamed. ''DROP THE OATMEAL COOKIES AND NO ONE GETS HURT!!'' Her brothers laughed but stopped throwing cookies. ''Sorry we'll clean up,'' Purin smiled. ''I'll get it later come on you guys have to get to daycare,'' They all took off into the living room. ''Ok come on,''

After she dropped them off she left to Lettuce's house. ''You look great!'' Lettuce said. Purin was wearing a white sun-dress with yellow hearts on it and yellow ballet slippers. She put a white headband on. ''Ok get going!'' Lettuce said. Purin nodded and took off to the park. She saw tart waiting with a basket and a red and white checkered sheet. They walked over to a nice shaded area and spread out the sheet. ''You look beautiful,'' Tart said. ''Thanks,'' She replied ''You look pretty hot yourself,''. Tart was wearing baggy shorts and a red and white striped baggy T-shirt. Tart smiled.

''So thanks to Keiichiro, I have some lemonade, some chocolate to dip our strawberries in, and cherry cheesecake,'' Tart said pulling the items out as he did. ''Looks yummy!'' Purin said. Tart poured the lemonade into two glasses. ''Here you go,'' He said handing her a glass. ''Thanks,'' She said taking it and drinking some. She set down the glass and dipped a strawberry in chocolate. She took a bite and got some chocolate on her nose. Tart started laughing ''What?'' Purin asked. Tart wiped it off and said ''You had some chocolate on your nose. I got it though,'' Purin giggled.

They were sharing a piece of cheesecake when Derek walked up. ''Hey Tart!'' He said he sat down next to Purin and immediately Tart wrapped his arm around Purin's waist. ''Hows it going Purin,'' Derek said and winked at her. Tart glared at Derek. ''I thought we went through this Purin's _my _girlfriend,'' Tart said through clenched teeth. ''I know man she's all yours,'' Derek said scooting closer to Purin. She stared at him and scooted closer to Tart who was almost ready to punch a certain enemy. ''Look Purin why don't ditch this loser and hang out with someone as cool as me? I mean I am the most popular guy in school,'' Derek said. Tart and Purin stood up. ''Back off man!''Tart yelled pushing Derek. Ryou and Mint were walking by when they saw Tart push Derek.

''Hey Tart everything cool over here?'' Ryou asked. Mint walked up behind Purin and stared Derek down. ''Yeah. Some people just need to back off,'' Tart said pushing Derek again. ''Whoa whoa. Calm down Tart what's going on?'' Ryou asked. ''Derek is trying to get me to like him and not Taru-Taru,'' Purin said. ''Hey I like perfection,'' Derek shrugged. If Ryou wasn't holding Tart back he would have pummeled Derek. ''Get out of here kid,'' Ryou said. Derek snickered and Ryou let Tart go. Tart pushed Derek to the ground and punched him four times. Ryou pulled him off. ''Now I can let him go again or you can leave now,'' Derek didn't hesitate he jumped up and took off running.

''Think you can handle your date without me?'' Ryou asked Tart. ''Shut up dude and get out of here,'' Tart said. Ryou smiled and left Mint fallowing closely at his heels. Purin sat down with tart and they finished their picnic. They were in front of Purin's house. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. ''Am I a better kisser than him?'' He asked. ''Much better!'' She said. They kissed again before she walked inside. Her brothers and sisters had gotten back from daycare and were playing hide-n-go-seek when she came in. ''Play with us sissy,'' They said once they were all found. ''Ok go hide,'' She said and started to count.

Tart walked back to his house to find Kish and Ichigo making out on the couch again. ''Jeez do you two ever separate?'' Tart asked. They didn't even break apart to answer. Tart sighed and went to his room. He stared at the ceiling and his last thought were about Purin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so this was gonna be Zakuro's chapter, but just for XSain it's Ichigo's. On with chapter 10! Disclaimer: I don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters.

Ichigo stretched out remembering it was Saturday. 'Maybe me and Kish or the girls can hang out.' She thought as she walked to her closet. 'But I have to work. Uhh' She pulled out a blue tank top and some shorts. She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. ''Hi mom, hi dad,'' She said kissing them on the cheek. ''I'm gonna meet Kish and before work,'' Ichigo said dashing out the door.

She walked to Kish's house and knocked on the door. Pia answered the door and he didn't look to well. His eyes were sunk in and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. ''Hello Ichigo,'' He said in a stuffy voice. Ichigo's hand flew to Pia's head. ''Pia your burning up!'' She said. ''Yeah apparently we caught a human disease called the 'Flu',''Pia said. Ichigo pushed Pia inside. ''I'm calling the girls if you don't take of this now it can get worse!'' She said.

Ichigo got off the phone with Lettuce and Purin just as Tart came out of his room. ''I'm surprised your not sick!'' He said smiling even though he was sick. ''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asked. ''They way you and Kish were kissing, I'm surprised your not barfing your guts out,'' Tart said. His smile faded. He stared into space then went running to the bathroom. Five minutes later Lettuce and Purin arrived. ''Come on Taru-Taru, lay on the couch and I'll make you soup,'' Purin said pushing Tart to the couch after he finished bowing to the porcelain god.

Lettuce rushed Pia back to bed and was making soup in the kitchen already. Ichigo was in the back with Kish. ''Wow your fever is high,'' Ichigo said looking at a thermometer. ''Your gonna have to take some medicine,'' Ichigo said. She held up the bottle full of orange liquid. ''Does it taste good?'' Kish asked. ''Not really,'' Ichigo said she opened it and Kish yanked it from her hand and threw it in the trash. ''No way!'' He said. ''Well then you have to take a cool bath to bring down your temperature,'' Ichigo said. ''I'll go get the water running and you stay here,'' She said walking across the hall to the bath room. She heard Purin yell ''Take your medicine Taru-Taru,'' Before hearing Tart screaming.

She started running the water and turned around to get Kish when she realized he had come with her. What was more he was already getting undressed. ''Wait 'till I leave Kish!'' Ichigo said before stomping out of the bathroom. Kish smiled to himself and slipped into the waiting water. Ichigo waited in his room. She looked around the room. It had a queen sized bed which was green, black, and white, a desk on one side. A side table and a closet. She flopped back on the bed and her head hit something hard. She picked it up and saw it was a book. She opened it to see it was a photo album.

The first page showed the picture Tart had showed her and another one where he was a baby and he was rolling in, what Ichigo hoped, mud. She smiled and turned the page. This picture was of Pia, Tart, and Kish. Pia looked about ten and had his arm around Kish who looked about eight. Tart was sitting on the floor and he looked like he was two or three. The picture on the next page was of two older looking aliens. The woman had long green hair like Kish and brown eyes like Pia and Tart. The man had short brown hair like Tart and amber eyes like Kish. Ichigo assumed they were Kish's parents. She flipped the page and saw a picture of herself and one of herself and Kish. She flipped the page and saw the last page was one taken a couple days ago. Everyone was in the picture.

Keiichiro and Zakuro were in the back of the picture holding each other. To the left of them was Mint and Ryou. Ryou was kissing Mint on the cheek. In front of them directly in the middle was Kish and herself. Kish had his arm around her and she was hugging his middle. To the right of them was Lettuce and Pia. They were hugging and smiling. On the left was Purin and Tart who were sitting on the ground holding each other.

Ichigo closed the book when Kish called her. She walked across the hall. ''What?'' She called through the door. ''Bring me my pajamas please?'' He asked her. ''Ok,'' She said and walked over to get him some clothes. She picked out a dark green T-shirt and his green and black checkered pants. ''Here,'' She said walking in, her eyes on the floor. She put them on the sink and left. A couple minutes later Kish came out fully dressed and crawled into his bed. ''You want some soup?'' She asked. ''Yes please,'' He said pulling the covers up to his chin.

She walked out and into the kitchen where Purin was feeding Tart. ''Purin and soup left?'' She asked. ''Yeah in the pot,'' Purin said feeding another bite to Tart. ''Thanks,'' She said filling up a bowl. She walked back into Kish's room and he sat up. ''Does this taste good?'' He asked. ''Yeah I guess. Lettuce made it,'' She said. ''Ok,'' He said dipping the spoon into the soup. ''Careful Kish it's hot,'' Ichigo said. Kish blew on the soup as he brought it to his mouth. ''Yum!!'' He said.

Ichigo smiled and picked up the photo album. ''Kish who are these people?'' Ichigo said pointing to the picture of the man and woman. ''My parents,'' Kish said taking another bite of soup. ''Your mother's very pretty. You look a lot like her,'' She said. Kish blushed ''Yeah I looked like mom and Pia and Tart looked like dad. Mom died after she gave birth to Tart. My dad passed away just a year after that,'' He said putting his soup on his table. A single tear trickled down his cheek. ''I miss them,'' He said. He felt a warmth around him and he realized Ichigo was hugging him. ''It's ok to miss them,'' She comforted. He cried on her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later Kish was all done with his soup and laying down again. Tart and Purin were laying next to each other sleeping on the floor. Lettuce and Pia must have been in his room because she couldn't find them. Ichigo's phone rang and she ran out of his room into the hall. ''Moshi moshi,'' she said.

''Ichigo where is my staff? The only people here are Mint and Zakuro,'' Ryou screamed.

''Kish, Pia, and Tart are sick and we are taking care of them,''

''Oh well don't bring the sickness to work tomorrow,'' Ryou said and hung up. Ichigo closed her phone. She walked back into Kish's room he was awake and his shirt was missing! ''Where's your shirt Kish?'' Ichigo asked a blush creeping over her cheeks. ''It got hot so I had to take it off,'' Kish said. ''Well as long as you don't get to hot and take off your pants we're good,'' She said and sat down next to him. He looked at the floor blushing. ''Kish please tell me you have your pants on,'' Ichigo said. Kish said nothing but looked at the floor still. Ichigo fallowed his gaze and saw his pants on the ground. She blushed even more.

''Please don't make me put them back on it's hot!'' Kish said staring at her with puppy eyes. She wanted to say no and yell at him to put it on but his eyes made it impossible. ''Ok but stay under the covers,'' Ichigo said. Ichigo leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes. She fell asleep next to him. When she woke up some time later the sun was setting outside and Kish was eating more soup. ''Your finally awake koneko,'' He said filling his mouth with more soup. ''I have to go Kish it's getting late, but I'll be by tomorrow to take care of you some more,'' Ichigo said jumping out of bed.

Kish nodded ok and Ichigo left the room. Lettuce came out of the bathroom and it was obvious she was sick. They walked into the living room and Purin yelled. ''Lettuce is sick 'cause Pia and her were kissing!'' Ichigo laughed ''Gotta go guys!'' She said. ''That's ok we are staying her tonight,'' Lettuce said. ''Ok,'' Ichigo said and took off out the door. As she was running home she hit something hard and fell back. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Masaya.

A/N: What will Ichigo do now that Masaya's back? R&R and I'll write another chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so this isn't Zakuro's chapter sorry. Her chapter will come a little later. Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any characters.

As she was running home she hit something hard and fell back. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Masaya.

''What are you doing here?'' She yelled as she stood up. He just stood there staring at her. ''Well? I thought you were going to America!'' She yelled. ''I came back. For one thing Ichigo,'' He said. His voice was cold and dark and scared Ichigo very much. ''Come with me,'' He said pulling her towards him. ''What?!'' Ichigo said and pulled away. ''I love you Ichigo and I know deep down you still love me too. So come with me to America we can be together forever!'' He said his voice still dark. ''I don't love you! I love Kish and I'm staying here!'' She yelled before turning and running away. Masaya just stood there watching her run from him.

Ichigo slammed her door shut behind her and jumped on her bed. 'He comes back after being such a jerk and expects me to go with him.' She thought to herself. She herd a tapping at her window and walked over. There sitting on her balcony was Masaya. She backed away and turned to run when he appeared in front of her! It took her a while to realize he had TELEPORTED! Before she could ask how he did that he grabbed her and teleported away.

Ryou knocked on the door as hard as he could Mint answered. ''Ryou what's wrong?'' She asked seeing his concerned face. Zakuro appeared at the door next to Mint. ''What's going on?'' She asked. ''We have a problem. Masaya's back, and he has Ichigo!'' Ryou said. The girls gasped ''We have to tell the others!'' Mint said. She pulled out her phone and called Lettuce. ''Why didn't I think of that?'' He asked Zakuro. She smiled and Mint hung up. ''Ok we are all meeting here!'' Mint said.

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting in Mint's huge bedroom. ''I'm gonna kill Masaya. I could get a vat of acid and dip him in it. No I could put him in a cage full of hungry endangered tigers. No I could let him go to a bunch of rabid fan girls, oh wait he doesn't have any,'' Kish said. ''Wait, how do you know Masaya kidnapped her?'' Lettuce asked. ''Thanks to Masha,'' Ryou said Masha flew in from the window. ''MASHA!'' All the girls yelled snuggling their furry pink friend. ''We haven't seen him since we were mews,'' Mint said. ''Well that's exactly why he's here. You girls are mews again,'' Ryou said. Everyone stared at him ''I'm serious,'' He said. The girls were happy they all hugged. Ryou tossed them new pendants which were shaped like heart each their own color.

''Ok well we sent Masha to find Ichigo and He saw her talking to Masaya. He flew towards her but she ran away. Masaya fallowed her home and saw Masaya appear from no where and he was floating. He saw Masaya teleport into Ichigo room and teleport away with her,'' Ryou explained. Masha projected the images for the girls to see. ''Wow!'' All the girls said. ''Now theirs something you guys should know. Masaya is different as you saw. He can do these things because he is more powerful than when he was deep blue,'' Keiichiro said. ''It was hard enough to beat him last time!'' Lettuce yelled. ''Well now you girls are more powerful too,'' Ryou said. ''And you have us!'' Pia said. ''It won't take much to get us back to normal,''. ''The only thing left to do is find Ichigo,'' Ryou said. They all nodded and headed for the cafe.

Ichigo had passed out when Masaya teleported with her. When she woke up she saw she was laying in a queen sized bed with pink and white satin and silk sheets. She stood up and saw she was wearing a floor length, light pink, strapless gown. Someone knocked on her door and her head turned towards it. Masaya walked in. He was wearing a black armored suit. ''Hello Ichigo,'' He said grabbing her hand. She backed away from him. ''Where am I? How did you teleport? Why did you kidnapped me?'' Ichigo asked. ''Well we are in our palace on our new planet. I'm no longer a regular meaningless human Ichigo. I am king of the alien race. I am King Deep Blue! As for kidnapping you, you will soon forget that and live happily by my side as my queen,'' He said

''How did you become Deep Blue again? I destroyed you! And me staying here as your queen thanks but I've had better offers,'' Ichigo said. ''No Ichigo, you did not destroy me. You merely damaged my soul. When you brought back this body you brought back part of my soul, but I had to return here to find the other half. Then I came back to get you so you can be my queen and we can rule together. You will stay forever because no one will expect I brought you back here,'' He said taking a step towards Ichigo. She ran past him to the hallway.

She sprinted down the hallway to a large door. 'Please let it be the exit.' She thought as she pushed it open. It didn't lead to the outside but to a large lab. ''Come here my queen,'' Masaya called after her. She sprinted in the room and hid behind a big machine. She heard footsteps and held her breath. ''Ichigo, I'm going to have to punish you for running and hiding,'' He said looking everywhere for her. 'Please don't find me.' She thought to herself. ''If you come out now it won't be as bad,'' He said. She felt a tingle in her nose. 'Oh no I'm not gonna-' ACHOO. Masaya ran over and looked behind the machine to find Ichigo laying on the floor.

He pulled her up and slapped her. ''You shouldn't have run from me,'' He said his voice cold. He teleported to her room. She passed out again so he set her on the bed. ''You will get your punishment later,'' He said before leaving.

Meanwhile at the cafe. ''Keiichiro look at this,'' Ryou said. Keiichiro stared at the screen. There in a cluster were a dark blue, light yellow, light green, dark purple dots. A few feet from the cluster was a blinking dark green dot. Ryou and Keiichiro ran out of the basement to the front part of the cafe. The doors opened and a girl walked in. She looked like she was 14 or 15. She had black hair with dark green streaks in it and was about shoulder length. She stared at everyone with beautiful dark green eyes with flecks of brown in them. She was wearing a black ruffled mini skirt and a dark green tank top. She was also wearing black flip flops and lots of braclets. She smiled at Keiichiro who smiled back. ''Hey Kiwi,'' He said.

A/N: Ok don't kill me for the ending. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok so heres chapter 12. Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the characters.

She smiled at Keiichiro who smiled back. ''Hey Kiwi,'' He said. ''Hey,'' She said running over and hugging him. Ryou looked at her ''Well if it isn't miss girly girl,'' Ryou said. ''Shut up,'' She said walking over and hugging him. ''Who are you?'' Purin asked. ''I'm Kiwi,'' She said. ''Yeah we get that much. Why are you here?'' Mint asked. Kiwi smiled ''It's a long story, but the one that one put you to sleep I'll let Keiichiro explain,''. Keiichiro lead the girls downstairs for a fill in of Kiwi's past.

''Well Kiwi is my niece. When Ryou 'accidentally' told her about the mew project she thought it was cool. She volunteered to be the first test subject. At first there was no reaction, but two week before you guys became mews she reacted. She is the very first mew,'' Keiichiro explained. The girls stared at her. ''Where did she go? Why wasn't she introduced to us sooner?'' Lettuce asked. ''Well she didn't think she would be needed so she went to America,'' Keiichiro said ''She came back because she has a power that can help us find Ichigo,''. ''So she must be powerful. Right?'' Mint asked. ''Only as powerful as Ichigo and the rest of you,'' Ryou said. ''So she can help rescue Ichigo?'' Purin asked. ''Yes thanks to her power she can help us find Ichigo,'' Ryou said. ''Well what can she do?'' Zakuro asked.

Meanwhile with Ichigo. She awoke a few hours later. She looked around the room to see Masaya leaning against the wall. ''Hello Ichigo. Your finally awake which means it's time to punish you. I thought about it and decided this would be best,'' He said holding up his hands. Ichigo floated into the air and a blue light surrounded her. It turned white and Ichigo shrieked in pain. The light switched back to blue and then to red. Ichigo screamed louder than before. He then let his hand fall to his side and she fell to the floor. ''Next time your run you'll get it twice as bad,'' Masaya said. ''Now come with me we must announce our engagement,'' Ichigo did as she was told and fallowed him to a balcony.

At the cafe. ''Well what can she do?'' Zakuro asked. ''I can see what Ichigo is seeing right now. Give me a second,'' Kiwi said. She closed her eyes and images flashed through her. ''Wherever she is there are people with point ears and freaky clothes. Also she's in a palace. The place she's at is dark and disturbing looking,'' Kiwi said opening her eyes. Everyone thought about it but it was Pia who spoke up. ''Did the people look like this?'' Pia asked pulling out a picture of the three aliens before they were humanized. ''Yes. Ooh who's the green haired one he's cute?'' Kiwi asked. Kish blushed and no one answered. Kiwi shrugged her shoulders. ''So they are on our planet,'' Kish said smiling ''let's go get Ichigo,''.

With Ichigo. She looked out at the people. She was wearing a new gown that was silvery white with a beaded design on the top. It flowed behind her and she looked beautiful in it. Masaya grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her close to him. ''My people you are here for an important announcement. I am to be wed to this beautiful young woman standing next to me. She will be your new queen. Queen Ichigo!'' Masaya yelled to the people who cheered with excitement. A tear trickled down Ichigo's cheek. ''Come on Ichigo cheer up,'' Whispered Masaya ''Your gonna be queen any girl would love that,''. She faked a smile and they walked to the kitchen for dinner.

At the cafe. Kish, Pia, and Tart had used the lab to become aliens again. Kiwi felt stupid for her comment about Kish. ''Ok,'' Pia said ''getting into the palace is going to be difficult. There are many guards and systems to get past,''. Kish rolled his eyes ''Or we could teleport,'' Kish said holding up his hand. Tart and Pia fallowed in suit and the snapped their fingers. They were inside a big bedroom. ''Ok girls transform,'' Ryou said. ''Ok!'' They said together. ''Mew Mew Minto metamorphosis, Mew Mew Pudding metamorphosis, Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphosis, Mew Mew Kiwi metamorphosis!''

They looked at them selfs and realized that the looked kind of different. Mint's dress looked the same only it was a halter top that connected to her collar, and it's main color was dark blue with light blue lace. Her boots now extended to the bottom of her knee and no longer had the white trim. Purin's looked the same except it was a puffy skirt instead of short ending it. Her boots were the same. Zakuro still had the same two piece outfit only now it was dark purple with light purple lace. She also had gloves now they extended to her elbow and were dark purple.

Kiwi's out fit was pretty cool. It was two pieces. The top part was a halter top that connected to her collar in dark green with brown criss crossed laces and the bottom part looked like the bottom half of Ichigo's bottom of her dress only in dark green. Her boots ended just below her knee and were the same color as her dress only with brown laces that went up them. She had dark green fingerless gloves that extended to her elbow. Her collar and arm puffs were dark green with brown lace. Her hair had turned full out dark green now. ''Ok let's go,'' Keiichiro said. Everyone split up to look for Ichigo.

A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter but I promise you the next chapters gonna be good.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok so here's chapter 13 and it's gonna be a good one I hope. Kiwi is fused with a Lesser Long Nosed Bat. I forgot to say that in the last chapter. Anyway on with the storyDisclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

Ichigo sat one end of a long elegant table starring at her lap. At the other end sat Masaya staring at Ichigo. ''You haven't touched any of your food Ichigo. Why not?'' He asked. ''I don't know I feel a little sleepy,'' She said faking a yawn. ''Sleepy! How does that one work out for you? All you did was sleep today,'' He said. ''Ok so I'm not tired at all. Call me crazy but being kidnapped, electrocuted, and being told I'm getting married to YOU really kills my appetite,'' Ichigo said standing up. Masaya was about to yell back when a guard busted through the doors. ''Master Deep Blue we have intruders!'' The guard yelled.

Masaya jumped up and took off out the door with the guard. Ichigo took this chance and was about to run when she heard some familiar voices outside the door. ''We have to find Ichigo!'' She heard Zakuro yell. ''She has to be close there are so many guards!'' Purin yelled. Just then the doors burst open and 15 or 16 guards came pouring in fallowed by the mews all except Lettuce and the aliens except Pia. Ryou and Keiichiro were there too. They were fighting with swords. There was also a girl Ichigo didn't recognize.

Purin jumped onto the chandelier and was dodging blasts and slashes from every direction. Zakuro was fighting with two guards at the same time. Mint was firing arrows in every direction. Tart was helping Purin out, and Kish was fighting with Masaya. Ichigo was so busy watching everyone that when she was tackled to the ground she had to ask why. ''You were almost hit by one of the guards blasts,'' The girl Ichigo didn't know told her. ''What's your name?'' Ichigo asked. ''I'm Mew Kiwi,'' Kiwi said she got up and grabbed her weapon which was a wand. It had a beautiful intricate design on it and on the top was an emerald heart. It was about two feet long. She twirled it and started spinning in a circle. She held it high above her head. ''Ribon Kiwi Shine!'' She yelled.

A couple guards closing in on her and Ichigo went flying into a wall. ''Guys I found Ichigo!'' Kiwi yelled. Ryou tossed Kiwi something and she caught it. ''Here transform!'' Kiwi yelled and gave Ichigo her new pendant. ''Mew Mew Strawberry metamorphosis!'' Ichigo yelled. Ichigo's outfit was still the same design except the top came down into a V shape and connected to the bottom. Now the top and jagged pieces were pink but the bottom part was black. The top also had black criss cross laces going down it. He boots were the same as before. Her gloves went to her elbows and were now black with her pink bow on it. Her arm puffs, collar, and leg band were pink with black lace. Her bow on her tail was still pink but a black bell instead of a gold one.

''Nice!'' Kiwi said before returning to the fight. Ichigo jumped into the fight and blasted three guards away. She was running towards Masaya when she saw a bright flash of light and Kish went flying to a wall. Masaya walked over and grabbed him by his shirt. Everyone stared. ''This thing is why Ichigo will not be my bride? Why?'' He asked to thin air. He placed his sword at Kish's throat ''Do you have anything to say?''. A slight smile could be seen on Kish's face. ''Yeah. Actually I want to say you have really bad breath!'' Kish said. Purin and Tart tried not to laugh. ''You think your funny? Let's see how funny you are when your dead!'' He yelled and was about to stab Kish when Ichigo yelled ''Stop!''. Masaya looked at her. ''Please don't hurt him! If I stay with you will you let my friends go?'' She asked.

''Ichigo no,'' Kish said quietly. ''Yes I'll let them go,'' Masaya said. Ichigo's mew form disappeared and she was once again wearing her long elegant pink gown. Masaya dropped Kish and starting walking toward Ichigo when a blast of water hit him and knocked him against the wall. Lettuce and Pia walked into the room. Lettuces outfit looked almost the same. Instead of the bathing suit bottom she had a skirt. She had gloves now too. They were green and only went to her wrist. Other than that she looked the same. ''I think it's time we left,'' She said. Masaya got up and held out his hand and suddenly Ichigo was surrounded by that blue light and floated into the air. Everyone looked at Ichigo. She looked scared and tears were falling from her eyes. The light changed to black and Ichigo screamed an ear shattering scream. Kish ran towards Ichigo but Pia held out a hand.

''If you try and touch her he'll just hurt her worse,'' Pia told him. Kish fell to the ground and tears stained his cheeks. ''Why would you do this to her?!'' Kish yelled. The light turned blue again and everyone stared at Ichigo. She looked life less. Her eyes had closed and her arms hung loosely at her sides. Her head fell back and she floated back to the ground. ''Is she- she can't be-'' Purin couldn't even finish her sentence. ''No she's not dead just passed out. I can't kill my bride,'' Masaya said. All of the sudden the mews bodies glowed with their colors. Bright lights filled the room and the room started shaking. The lights swirled in the center of the room before combining and heading toward Masaya.

The light hit him in the chest and held there. He screamed in agony and was lifted into the air. The light became brighter and brighter until it was a blinding white. When the light disappeared all the guards lay unconscious on the ground and Masaya was nowhere to be seen. Kish ran forward and scooped up Ichigo into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and turned around to see the girls had fainted and changed into their regular forms. ''I don't blame them that took a lot of energy,'' Ryou said picking up Mint. Each of the guys picked up their girlfriends except Keiichiro who picked up Kiwi as well as Zakuro. The aliens snapped their fingers and they were back in the cafe.

''Ok well let's get everyone home,'' Ryou said looking out the window and realizing it was still they had been gone most of the night. Everyone nodded and took off. Kish teleported Ichigo into her room and figured she would have an excuse for her parents. Ryou had Pia teleport Mint and Lettuce home. Keiichiro decided Zakuro and Kiwi could stay at the cafe. He carried Zakuro to the guest room and went downstairs to get Kiwi and found she wasn't there. He searched everywhere and finally found her sitting outside staring up at the moon.

''You should be resting you just went through a lot,'' He said sitting down next to her. She stayed silent as she looked down at her feet. ''What's wrong?'' Keiichiro asked. ''You can never stop talking let alone sit still for more than a minute so why so quiet now?''. She lifted her head and stared at him. ''Can I ask you something?''. ''What?'' ''Well since I have been here even for these few hours I felt like I was home. So what I wanted to ask is can I stay here with you?'' She asked him. He smiled at her ''Why would you even ask? Your my niece! Your always welcome here,''. She hugged him as a thanks. ''But now you need to get to bed,'' He said. ''Ok,'' She said letting her hands fall to her sides. She walked inside and into the guest room she was to share with Zakuro for the night. She crawled into the second bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day Ichigo had to explain where she was to her parents. ''Well you see, I was helping Kish because he was sick, then Mint and I were hanging out and we lost track of time,'' She said. They apparently believed her because they didn't question her about it after that. She took off to meet Kish before school. ''Hi Koneko,'' Kish said grabbing her hand. He had returned to his human form. ''Hey Kish,'' She said. They walked to school and met up with Lettuce, Pia, and Mint. ''It's almost as if last night never happened,'' Mint said. ''Well it did, but it's over and done with. Masaya is out of our life's forever,'' Kish said. School flew by and soon they were walking together to the cafe.

''Hey guys!'' Kiwi said. She was dressed in a cafe uniform that looked exactly like Mint's only in dark green. ''Guess what. I'm enrolled in your school I start tomorrow,'' She said. ''That's cool,'' Lettuce said and they went to change out. Work at the cafe was dull only a couple customers came. Keiichiro walked downstairs fallowed by Zakuro. ''So meet me here at around 8:00 tomorrow and we'll go to that concert,'' He said to her. She nodded in agreement and went to work. It was when she started working that things heated up. Soon they were packed. Once or twice Ichigo got a milkshake spilled on her and it was Kish who spilled it. Lettuce broke more plates than ever and Mint actually was working hard.

Soon everyone cleared out and the girls were cleaning up. ''Wow today was busy!'' Purin said cleaning a table. ''Yeah I hate busy days!'' Ichigo said. They took turns telling what they hated about that day. Before long they were heading home. ''See you guys tomorrow,'' Kiwi said closing the cafe doors. Keiichiro came out of the kitchen and told her that he put a pair of pj's in her room along with her school uniform. ''Ok see you in the morning,'' She said and hugged him goodnight. She fell asleep having peaceful dream but soon it turned into a nightmare.

_She was running down a corridor when she heard screaming coming from a room. She turned into a room and saw a man standing over Ichigo. She saw him stab her and turn to Kish. He said something she couldn't hear and raised the knife to attack Kish. She tried to yell for help but her voice wouldn't work. She took off running towards him but she was too late. Kish fell life less to the floor. The man advanced on her and she fell to the ground. He started kicking her and then he said ''I'm going to kill you the way I killed your friends.'' _

She jolted up and thought about the dream she just had. She lay back down and decided she would tell Keiichiro about it in the morning.

A/N: So there's chapter 13 I hope you like it. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got really busy. Ok this is Zakuro's chapter. Sorry to those who wanted a KishXIchigo chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the characters. 

Chapter 14

Zakuro walked up to the cafe. She opened the doors and was greeted by Keiichiro's warm smile. ''Hey Keiichiro. You ready for the concert?'' She asked. ''Actually Ryou lost the tickets, but to make up for it I have something else,'' Keiichiro said. Zakuro eyed him suspiciously, but fallowed him out of the cafe. They got in Keiichiro's car and drove to a beautiful clearing. Keiichiro told Zakuro to close her eyes and she did as she was told. He led her to a part of the clearing and told her to open her eyes. 

She smiled at what she saw. There was a table set for to placed by a stream. ''I wanted to put the table in the water, but thats too cheesy,'' He said. They walked over to the table to enjoy the meal that Keiichiro made. After they ate Keiichiro put everything up and sat down on the ground. He stared at the sky and Zakuro came over and sat next to him. ''You know I don't really go for the cheesy dates, but you pulled it off,'' She said and slipped her hand into his. He smiled and looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

She pulled away. ''I love you Keiichiro,'' She said. His heart flipped ''I love you too,'' Keiichiro replied. He looked at his watch and sighed. ''Well we better get going it's already 10:00,'' He said and stood up. Keiichiro helped Zakuro up and they headed to his car. ''What about all that stuff?'' She asked pointing behind her. ''I'll make Ryou clean it up tomorrow,'' Keiichiro said and opened the car door for her. She giggled and got in. They took off talking about how much more fun this was than a concert. 

Keiichiro walked into the cafe and saw Kiwi waiting for him. He saw the worry in her eyes ''What's wrong?'' He asked her. She walked over to him ''I think we might have a problem,'' She said staring at the ground. ''What is it?'' He asked. She told him about the dream she had. ''Well we don't know that for sure, so don't worry ok?'' He said. She gave a weak smile ''Ok,'' She said and headed upstairs. Ryou came out of the kitchen. ''Think we have a problem?'' He asked. ''I don't know. Her dreams have come true before,'' Keiichiro said. Ryou leaned against the wall ''Should we tell the girls?''. ''No, we don't want to worry them until we are certain,'' Keiichiro said heading upstairs fallowed by Ryou.

The next day Ryou and Keiichiro were in the lab. ''Is anything out of the ordinary?'' Ryou asked. ''Nothing I can see,'' Keiichiro replied. Ryou looked at his watch ''Oh no. Mint's gonna kill me I'm late again,'' He said running out of the lab. Keiichiro laughed and pushed some buttons. The words scan initiated flashed on the screen and Keiichiro went into the kitchen. 

Zakuro arrived at the cafe at little while later. ''Hey I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie,'' She said. He let her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. ''Ok. Let's watch one here,'' He said. She told him ok and he went to pop the popcorn, while she picked a movie. ''Popcorn's ready,'' He said walking to the basement where they were watching the movie. She had picked The grudge and was waiting for him to play the movie. He sat down and pressed play, but not before saying ''What happened to the romantic movies on dates?'' She giggled and they started watching it.

By the time the movie was over Zakuro was sitting so close to Keiichiro she cloud have been sitting on him. ''Are you ok?'' Keiichiro asked. She nodded and got up. ''Let's watch another movie,'' She said. She picked the notebook and sat down. ''Is this movie romantic enough for you?'' She asked snuggling into him. He smiled and nodded. Half way through the movie she fell asleep on him. He kissed her on her forehead and continued watching the movie. After it was over he shook her awake. ''What time is it?'' She asked. ''About 10:00,'' He said. She yawned ''I'll drive you home if you want,'' He offered but she had already fallen back to sleep on him. He picked her up and carried her to the room Kiwi was staying in. 

Once back downstairs he heard and alarm going off. He ran down to lab and saw what was blinking on the computer. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ryou. After a few rings a voice answered breathlessly ''What!''. ''Ryou it's Keiichiro we have a big problem,'' Keiichiro said. ''What is it?'' Ryou asked. ''Get to the cafe now!'' He said. Soon Ryou was in the lab with Keiichiro. ''We have to tell the girls first thing tomorrow,'' Ryou said. Keiichiro nodded and the both headed upstairs.

A/N: I know a really short chapter. I'm so sorry! R&R


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'll try to make this chapter longer. Sorry it's taking me a while to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any characters. On with the story.

Chapter 15

Kiwi walked into the cafe with Ichigo to find everyone else there. ''Sorry we would have been here earlier, but we stopped for ice cream,'' Kiwi said with a smile. ''Oh so when I say emergency, to you that means get ice cream?'' Ryou said walking over to her. ''Calm down. I'll get you ice cream later,'' Ichigo said. ''We have an emergency and all you can think about is ice cream!'' He yelled. Keiichiro walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Let's just tell them what this is about,'' He said. Ryou yanked free and headed for the lab fallowed by the girls.

''Ok so what's the big deal?'' Purin asked. The girls sat at a table and Ryou and Keiichiro were standing at the computer. Ryou pushed a button and a map of the city showed up. There was a blinking light with the word emergency under it. The blinking light was placed at Ichigo's school. ''Why is that there?'' Ichigo asked. ''When you fought Masaya he wasn't destroyed. He was just injured badly,'' Keiichiro said. The girls gasped all except Ichigo who said. ''So, what are you trying to say?''. ''I'm saying that we have to find a way to destroy him once and for all,'' Ryou said.

''There's more,'' Keiichiro said. ''He has new followers. We have determined there are five of them. All female,''. Zakuro was about to say something when an explosion was heard. They all ran upstairs to see five figures there. The smoke cleared and they could see five girls. One was about Ichigo's hight she had waist length dark blue hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a blue strapless top and a black ruffled skirt. She had on black boot that ended just below her knees. She was standing in the front of the five so Ichigo guessed she was the leader.

Behind her was a girl taller than the first. She had pure short white hair and really light blue eyes so they looked almost white. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees and white ballet like shoes. She was leaning on a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing the same thing only in black. Next to them was a girl with bright red hair in a braid coming off her shoulder and red eyes. She was wearing a crimson colored bikini-like top and darker colored loose caprices. She was barefoot. The last girl was the shortest of all. She had bright purple hair in a bun and blue eyes. She had a purple strapless dress that fell past her knees and she had on flats.

''Allow us to introduce our selfs, even though you'll be dead soon,'' The leader said. ''I'm Telea,''. The white and black ones raised their hands ''Sousei and Souseiji,''. The purple one crossed her arms ''Yokoshima,'' She said. The red one teleported in front of Ryou and kissed him. ''I'm Akai,'' She said and flew out of the way with a wink. ''That's it!'' Mint yelled ''Mew Mew Minto metamorphosis!'' She transformed and shot an arrow at the red one. ''Back off he's mine!''. The other girls transformed and pulled out there weapons.

''I get the blue one,'' Akai said holding out her hands and red and silver daggers appeared. She jumped towards Mint and they began battling. Ichigo jumped towards the leader. Zakuro and Lettuce fought the twins. Yokoshima teleported in front of Purin. ''So you and Taruto eh?'' She asked. ''I just wanted to let you know I had him before you,'' Purin sent an attack at Yoko but she teleported away in time. Just then an arrow was sent in Purin's direction. Sousei was firing her white bow at Lettuce. Telea was slashing at Ichigo with a black glaive. Zakuro had Souseiji wrapped in her whip. Kiwi jumped in and started helping Lettuce. ''Ribon Kiwi Shine!'' She yelled and Sousei flew into a wall. ''Thanks,'' Lettuce said.

The three guys came running into the cafe. ''Whats going-. Woah,'' Kish said and stared in shock at all the fighting. Telea saw the odds were against them. ''Let's go!'' She said and they all teleported away. ''Who were they?'' Pia asked walking over and hugging Lettuce. ''They were Masaya's new followers,'' Ryou informed them. ''I thought I recognized Yokoshima,'' Tart said. ''How do you know her?'' Purin asked him putting her hand on her hips. ''Oh we were going out along time ago,'' Tart said. He realized who he was talking to and saw the angry look on her face. ''Your much more sweet and pretty,'' He said trying to save himself. ''Your not going to butter me up,'' She said to him. He kissed her lightly. ''Ok your forgiven,'' She said.

''So what's our new plan?'' Ichigo asked while snuggling in Kish's arms. ''We find them and fight them. Hopefully we win,'' Ryou said. The girls looked at him a little scared ''Kidding!'' He said and Mint gave her boyfriend a playful kiss. ''I'll get to tracking them,'' Keiichiro said heading to the basement fallowed by Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro. ''Come on Koneko let's get cleaning,'' Kish said. Ichigo blushed Kish hadn't called her Koneko since before they were dating. She nodded and got a broom. When she got back Tart and Purin were gone. ''Where'd they go?'' She asked Lettuce. ''The Movies,'' She replied. Ichigo sighed and started cleaning with Lettuce, Pia, Kish, and Kiwi.

Ichigo ran in and flopped down on her bed. She pulled out her diary and opened it. She turned to a blank page and began to write. _'Dear Diary, Today was the weirdest day ever. We have a new enemy... actually five of them. Turns out Masaya (That Baka) is still alive. He now has 5 new female followers that are stronger than Kish, Pia, and Tart. God help me if they read this. Our new mew is actually pretty cool and we are becoming good friends. Also I'm now known as Koneko again instead of strawberry. I'm glad things are working out between me and Kish. Remind me why I didn't give him a chance before? I realized with Masaya love is an illusion. I only thought it was there but it was only a big crush. With Kish it's so much more and I can't even explain it. Any time he gives me his classic grin, I used to think was pervy, I melt. Well I have to go to bed. -Ichigo._

She closed her diary and changed into her pj's before turning out the light and falling asleep.

A/N: I'm sorry I wanted this chapter to be longer but this is all that came about. R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok so I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. If I did Ichigo would be with Kish and Masaya's only purpose would be a punching bag for everyone.

The mews stood in front of the familiar building. The gray walls towering over them. ''Are you sure they are at my school?'' Ichigo asked. Ryou nodded and grabbed Mint's hand ''Let's go,'' Ryou said. They all started walking in except Kiwi and Kish. ''You had the dream too. Right?'' Kiwi asked Kish staring at the sky. He nodded ''I won't let it happen though,'' He said and ran to catch up with Ichigo. Kiwi walked in next.

They walked down the dark hallways. It was slightly after 10:00 and everything felt spooky. They headed down a staircase when the heard someone laugh. The air in front of them rippled and Telea appeared. ''So, you found me,'' She said with an evil grin. She stared into everyone's eyes and finally stopped on Ryou. ''Your heart likes the color blue, but still beats for another color,'' She looked at Minto then at Ichigo ''Pink,'' She said looking back at Mint ''Little blue one you knew this and yet you still opened yourself to get hurt,'' Mint's eyes began to water ''I'll fix that,''.

She held her glaive out in front of her and everything got dark. When the lights came back on Mint looked at Ryou who was staring at Ichigo. Mint didn't look hurt at all. She just stared at him. Ryou was looking at Ichigo like he had before he had started dating Mint. His gaze shifted to Kish and his eyes showed intense anger. ''You'll want this,'' Telea said tossing something to him. Ryou caught it and gave a confused look at it. He looked at Telea and suddenly understood. Millions of Images flashed through his head. All of love scenes of Kish and Ichigo.

Ryou looked up and stared into Ichigo's eyes, an apologetic look in them. He looked at Kish and slashed at him with the knife. ''Whoa,'' Keiichiro said holding Ryou away from Kish. Ryou slashed Keiichiro's arm ''What's going on with you all of the sudden?''. ''Telea must have put some kind of spell on him,'' Zakuro said ''Mint too because she doesn't care anymore,''. ''Ryou snap out of it,'' Lettuce called as he slashed at Kish again. She was going to pull him back Sousei appeared and teleported her away.

''Lettuce!'' Pia yelled. Souseiji appeared and swept Zakuro away and before anyone could say anything Yokoshima grab Pudding and Akai had Mint. Just when they thought Telea would appear and take Ichigo, Ryou slashed at them. ''Run!'' Keiichiro ordered them ''We'll find the other girls,''. They nodded and darted back up the stairs. Kish and Ichigo took off in different directions. Kish wanted to fallow her but when he turned around she was already headed down another hallway. He ran down the hall and darted into a room breathing heavy.

He realized it was Ichigo's classroom. _'Oh no!'_ He thought. He was headed to leave when Ichigo ran in the room. '_No I can't let this happen.' _He thought. Ichigo went to speak but Kish covered her mouth. ''Ichigo we have to get out of here,'' Kish told her. She pushed his hand off her mouth. ''You have to run Kish. He's not going to-'' Ichigo started but Kish covered her mouth again. ''I know how this ends. Whatever you do don't leave my side,'' He said and kissed her. Just then Ryou burst in and the broke apart. Kish's words rang in Ichigo's head. _'I know how this ends. Whatever you do don't leave my side.' _Ryou looked at them breathing heavy.

Lettuce and Sousei appeared outside above the pool. ''Time for a swim little porpoise,'' She said and dropped Lettuce. She floated to the poolside as she watched Lettuce emerge from the water. Sousei summoned her bow. Lettuce summoned her weapons as well. Sousei smiled evilly and the battle began. Lettuce blasted Sousei into the gate. Sousei stood up and fired two arrows at Lettuce. The first she dodged with ease the second caught her leg. She shot a powerful blast of water at Sousei knocking her on her butt. Sousei fired an arrow at Lettuce's hand and knocked her weapon away. She stood up and walked towards Lettuce. ''Together your strong. Almost strong enough to beat us. Apart your weak,'' Sousei said. She fired three arrows, hitting her perfectly in the stomach. Sousei teleported away.

Zakuro was in a dark room firing her attack at Souseiji, who was throwing her razor fans at Zakuro. ''I thought you were supposed to be the strongest mew,'' Souseiji said with an evil grin. Zakuro said nothing, but lashed her whip at Souseiji. She missed and Souseiji threw her fans at Zakuro. They sliced her arms and legs before coming back. Zakuro lashed her whip at her again and caught her. Souseiji struggled to get loose. ''Oh did I hurt the little wolf's feelings?'' She asked in a mock worried voice. She sent one of her fans at Zakuro. Zakuro dropped her weapon and held her throat releasing Souseiji. ''Bye bye,'' She said and teleported away.

Akai threw another dagger at Mint. She leaped out of the way gracefully. Mint let an arrow fly at Akai, who dodged it just as gracefully. ''You can't win,'' Mint said. ''Wanna bet,'' Akai said sending a dagger straight at Mint's leg. It hit her just above her knee. Mint fired an arrow at her, but the pain caused her to miss. Mint fell to the grassy ground clutching her knee. ''You are the weakest mew,'' Akai said throwing daggers at Mint's head. ''Good-bye,''. She disappeared into the rippled air.

''Ribon pudding ring inferno!'' Pudding yelled and trapped Yokoshima in the jelly-like substance. She darted out of the room. She ran past a room with an open door and noticed Zakuro lying slumped against a wall. ''Zakuro?'' Pudding asked she walked over to Zakuro and gasped at the blood before taking off out of the room. She ran down a hallway and turned into a windowed hallway. She saw something slumped over in the grass. She ran outside and saw it was Mint. ''No!'' She screamed and tried to take of running but bumped into someone. ''Their all dead,'' Yokoshima said ''Your next,''. She threw Pudding into the wall. Puddings eyes filled with tears. It was the only time she'd cried in a fight. Her mind flew to her brothers and sister, then to Tart. Yokoshima blasted her with a beam of dark energy. Before it swallowed her one little tear trickled down her cheek.

Ryou rushed towards Ichigo and Kish. Kish jumped in front of Ichigo and was sliced with the knife. ''Kishu!'' Ichigo cried. Ichigo didn't care what Kish said. She loved him too much to let him get hurt. She took off for the door and Ryou chased her. He caught her and threw her to the ground. Kish went to run towards her but his feet wouldn't move. He turned to see Telea holding him there. _'I can't let this happen. I won't let her die!'_ Kish wrenched free from Telea. He ran towards Ryou, but he saw Ryou standing up. _'No!'_ He looked past Ryou and saw Ichigo life less with only one injury. Ryou walked towards Kish, who just stood there. _'My world is gone.' _He thought his eyes pouring tears. ''I love you Ichigo,'' He whispered. ''This could have all been avoided if you would have listened,'' Ryou said. He stabbed Kish just as Kiwi rounded the corner.

Suddenly Ryou returned to normal. He looked at what he had done and began to cry. Kiwi walked in and saw Telea emerge from the corner, her arms crossed in front of he chest. She let out an evil laugh. ''One more mew to go,'' Telea said. Ryou stepped in front of Kiwi. ''Oh please,'' Telea said and summoned her glaive. She knocked Ryou away. Telea pointed her glaive at Kiwi's neck. ''Weak little mew mew,'' Telea said. ''If you think about it your the one that's weak,'' Kiwi said. Telea looked at her with anger ''I mean you have to kill off anyone who poses a threat,''. ''Well than killing you would be a waste. Your no threat,'' Telea said.

Kiwi smiled and let out a small giggle. ''What are you laughing at?'' Telea questioned. ''You. Your afraid to kill anyone so you have everyone else do it for you,'' Kiwi said. ''What makes you think I won't kill you?'' Telea asked. ''Simple your weak,'' Kiwi said. Telea growled and shoved the glaive through Kiwi. Kiwi's smile was still on her face as she fell to the ground.

Telea was about to leave when she noticed Kiwi's body glowing a blue color. A bright light began to fill the room. Kiwi's body began to change into shards of mew aqua. The shards floated around Kish and Ichigo. Their eyes blinked open. They sat up and saw the mew aqua literally disintegrate Telea. The mew aqua floated outside and The daggers vanished from Mint and she blinked to life along with Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. You could hear the screams of the aliens as the disintegrated as well. Ichigo glanced over and saw the rest of Kiwi's body change into mew aqua. The mew aqua's light filled the school and disappeared.

Ichigo ran over to Kish. ''That is the second time I have died and came back. I'm really getting used to that feeling,'' Kish said. Ichigo smiled, but a silent tear trickled down her cheek. ''Come on let's find everyone else,'' Ichigo said. They woke up Ryou and found Keiichiro in the hallway holding Zakuro. Pudding came running down the hallway and jumped into Tart's arms. Lettuce and Pia where in a tight embrace. Kish looked at Mint half expecting her to ignore Ryou. She got up and kissed Ryou.

''Where's Kiwi?'' Keiichiro asked. Ichigo looked down and Keiichiro understood. He knew the mew aqua must have been from Kiwi. ''So she's-'' Ichigo nodded. Everyone bowed their heads. Even though Kiwi hadn't been there for long she was still part of the mew family. Before long everyone was crying. Even Zakuro had silent tears pouring from her eyes. ''I think we should all stay together tonight,'' Ryou said. ''At the cafe,''. Everyone nodded and they headed away. Their mew forms disappearing as they left.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's chapter 17. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the characters or anything mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 17

Ichigo walked into her house. ''Mom, you home?'' She called. When no answer came she walked into a kitchen and left a note on the counter. 'Mom I'll be staying at the cafe tonight. Don't worry the girls are staying there too. Love you Ichigo,'. She walked upstairs and grabbed her overnight bag. She grabbed her new pj's, toothbrush, hairbrush, pillow, and diary. She walked downstairs to the waiting Kishu.

When they walked into the cafe they saw the tables had been cleared and there were now sleeping bags covering the floor. Lettuce's green one was in the corner with Pia's. Minto and Ryou's were in the center of the room. Tart and pudding's were in between Keiichiro and Zakuro's. Ichigo hadn't brought her sleeping bag so Kish offered to share his. She pushed him playfully and asked Keiichiro if he had an extra. ''I'm sorry Ichigo. Our extra ones went to Tart and Pudding,'' Keiichiro said. Ichigo sighed and yanked Kish's sleeping bag and blanket free from him. She laid it next to Lettuce's and set her pillow on it.

''I say we play some party games!'' Pudding yelled.

''Yeah. how about spin the bottle,'' Kish said. Ichigo punched him on the arm. ''Ok stupid question.

''What about twister?'' Lettuce said. Everyone agreed and Keiichiro got out the twister game. He laid out the jumbo mat.

''I'll be the spinner,'' He said. ''Right hand red,''. Everyone did as the were told. ''Left hand blue. Right foot yellow. Right hand green. Left foot red. Left hand yellow. Right hand yellow. Right foot green. Left foot blue,'' He called out. Pia had been eliminated early on and everyone else was left. An hour passed and only Pudding, Tart, and Ichigo were left. Ichigo's head was by Pudding's butt, Tart's arm was under Ichigo. Pudding's left leg was over Tart and her right was under him. They were basically twisted in a giant knot. Ichigo finally fell bringing Tart with her.

''Yay I win!'' Pudding yelled.

Ichigo grabbed her bag and walked upstairs to the bathroom. When she came down she was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap shirt with strawberries all over them and she had matching pink shorts. She started to regret her choice of sleepwear when she saw Kish's jaw drop. ''Wow,'' He said. The word was more of a gasp then anything. She walked over to him and sat down.

''Ok what now?'' Ichigo asked.

''Snacks!'' Pudding yelled.

''No Purin you know that sugar gives you crack dreams,'' Mint said.

''Please?'' Pudding begged ''I'll be good I promise,''.

Mint sighed and shook her head ''Ok. Sundaes!''

Keiichiro stood up ''Anyone want to help me get them ready?'' He asked. Zakuro stood up and walked into the kitchen while everyone went to change into there pajamas.

Kish walked over to Ichigo wearing his dark-green and black, checkered pj pants. Ichigo's face turned red when she saw he was shirtless. He had definitely been working out. He was about to sit down when Keiichiro called from the kitchen ''Two sundaes are ready!'' Ichigo got up and walked toward the kitchen and Kish sat down. He felt something hard under under his butt and grabbed it. He realized it was Ichigo's diary. With a huge smile, like a little kid at Christmas, he opened the pink book. He read the entry Ichigo had written a couple days ago and just when he was going to get mad he flipped the page and saw a list of pros and cons about him. What made him happy was there were more pros than cons.

Under the cons list was: Sometimes selfish, conceded, over protective. _'I'll fix those things later.' _He thought as he read on. Under pros were: Sweet, cute, loving, doesn't look at any other girls, funny(well tries to be.), helpful (sometimes). He smiled as Ichigo walked into the room. He threw the book under the pillow and got up. She handed him one of the sundaes. He set it down and in one quick motion swept her into a kiss. She pulled away ''What was that for?'' She asked.

''I just wanted to show you I still love you,'' Kish replied with a smile. He sat down with her and started eating. Ichigo was eating quickly when Kish started laughing.

''What?'' She asked. He leaned forward and wiped ice cream off her nose and cheek.

''Thanks,'' She said. The rest of the sleepover flew by and soon she was falling asleep in his arms.

Everyone was still, their breathing steady and calming. All except a certain green haired girl. She tossed onto her side as her nightmare continued.

_Lettuce sat in the dark room alone. She could hear hear heart thudding and stood up. She walked around looking for a light switch. An evil cackle filled the air. ''Who's there?'' She called. No answer. The room seemed like it was endless. The walls seemed miles apart and with no light for all she knew she was walking in circles. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she whipped around it was Kiwi's face staring at her. What was more disturbing was the look on her face. Pure hatred, evil, and almost disgust. She was shoved to the ground and when she thought she was going to be injured a door opened. She peered into the light and saw her prince. The thing was she wasn't looking at Pia. She was looking at Ryou. He ran over and scooped her into his arms before taking off running. He tripped and dropped her. She could see they were in some kind of dungeon. She looked back at Ryou and saw he was gone. She stood up and started running. What happened next she wouldn't have expected. Masaya came out of nowhere and kissed her. ''I'm here to save you my queen,'' He said. _

Lettuce shot up out of her sleep. ''That is the last time I have sugar before bed,'' She said to herself. She looked next to her and saw she had woken up Pia.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Nothing. Let's just go back to bed,'' She replied and lay down. Pia placed his arm around her and held her closer. The last thing she heard before she fell back to sleep was Pia whispering he loved her.

The next day they woke up and expected to have to work, only to find Keiichiro and Ryou had planned an outing for them. They headed out with smiles on their faces ready for what was to come. If anything should happen like last time they had their pendants.

A/N: Ok sorry such a short chapter but a lot has been going on with my family so I hope you like it. I based Lettuce's dream on one I had a couple weeks ago. R&R


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok so last chapter sucked but I hope you like this one better. This is going to be one of the last chapters because it's time to end this story. To clarify to anyone who couldn't guess Masaya didn't die with the other aliens and Kiwi. Lettuce's dream had no significance I just wanted to put that in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM which makes me sad.

Chapter 18

Ichigo and the girls ran outside. Purin closed her eyes and remembered what had happened a couple minutes ago.

_She had gotten up to get a glass of water when she heard a loud rumbling noise. She ran to one of the windows and saw something huge. It was diamond shaped and very familiar looking. She thought about it and it hit her. It looked just like Deep Blue's space ship only much, much bigger. ''Guys wake up No Na Da,'' She yelled. _

_Mint opened one eye ''Is the world coming to an end?'' She asked tiredly._

_''Actually yes. Come look No Na Da,'' Purin yelled pulling on her arm._

_''Ok, ok,'' Mint said coming and looking out the window ''Oh my god,'' She ran over to the lights and switched it on. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little after midnight. ''Guys wakes up now he's here,'' She yelled. Immediately everyone jumped up. _

_''He couldn't have waited 'til morning?'' Ichigo whined._

_''Guys we have to get to work,'' Zakuro said and they headed out the door._

The girls took off running to the coordinates, at which the space ship was located. They saw it hovering above Tokyo Tower with a hundred or more people standing around it. ''What is that?'' One person called. Ichigo took off running to the tower. She barely noticed when someone called her name. She whipped around to see her parents. ''Ichigo what are you doing?'' Her mother asked with concern ''Stay away from that thing or you'll get hurt,''.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she said her next words. ''Mom I need to tell you something, because I might not see you again,''

''Honey what are you talking about?'' Her father questioned. ''Why won't you-''

''Dad just listen. I'm part of a team you guys know as Tokyo Mew Mew. All the weird stuff that's happened, the giant moth, the forest growing out of nowhere, and the ship that one time, it was all caused by aliens. Before you start thinking I'm crazy I can prove it,'' She said as she stepped back from her parents ''Mew Mew Strawberri metamorphosis!'' She yelled and transformed. ''I'm telling you this because I have to go up there and save the world and I might not make it back,''

''Ichigo we love you. Don't go up there,'' Her mother said with tears.

''I have to mom. Come on girls,'' She called and they ran into the tower.

''Why did you tell your parents?'' Mint asked after she transformed.

''They needed to know. I've kept this secret for a long time. It's time they knew,'' Ichigo replied and ran into the elevator. ''Where's the guys?''

''They are being turned back into aliens and then they'll meet us here,'' Zakuro answered. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. When they did they saw five guys standing there in alien form instead of the usual three.

''We figured since he's stronger, you guys could use all the help you can get,'' Ryou said. He looked just like his human form except his ears and hair were a little longer. He was wearing his black sleeveless shirt and his white pants. Keiichiro looked the same only longer ears. He was wearing an outfit like Pia's only in white.

''Let's go,'' Said Kish. He walked over and grabbed Ichigo, then teleported into the ship. Soon eight other people joined him. Ichigo took off running up the stairs fallowed by the mews. Ichigo realized this ship was built different when she entered the door at the top of the stairs. She saw a chimera animal appear.

''I'll handle this!'' She yelled summoning her strawberry bell. She blasted the chimera, that looked like the first one she ever fought, into dust. She ran through the door opposite them fallowed by the mews. She ran up the next set of stairs and entered this room. As soon as three chimera appeared Ryou knew what was going on.

''It's an endurance test,'' Ryou yelled at her ''Let the girls help you or you'll use up your energy,'' Ichigo nodded and let Lettuce, Minto, and Zakuro take care of them. After they finished them off they exited the door. The pattern continued, adding up to five chimera before changing difficulty. They had entered there 20th room, which was way bigger than any of the others. They realized something was out of the ordinary. The guys walked to the door but realized what was going on when five of the legendary chimera appeared.

''We can't handle on let alone five,'' Lettuce said holding her weapons in front of her

''We have to try,'' Kish said.

The girls stood close together and got into a fighting stance. The chimera swooped towards the girls. They thought this would be the end, but then their weapons began glowing with a strange energy and blasted the chimera to the other side of the room.

''Woah,'' Mint said eyes wide.

''Ok let's kick some a-'' Kish went to say but was interrupted by lettuce saying ''Butt!''

''Ribon Mint Echo!''

''Ribon Lettuce Rush!''

''Ribon Pudding Ring Inferno!''

''Ribon Zakuro Spear!''

''Ribon Strawberry Surprise!''

The guys covered their eyes as all the attacks were sent flying, killing the chimera. ''Ok let's go!'' Zakuro said breathlessly. They ran up the last flight of stairs. They went to open the door when it opened by itself. They walked into a chamber like room where, standing in the middle, was Masaya.

A/N: Ok so I used a reference for the endurance test. If you can tell what it is then good job. If not don't worry to much about it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok so not very many reviews last chapter. I wanna thank last chapters loyal reviewers Safaia Bara and sonata hirano. Hope this chapter gets more reviews. Enjoy! Keep in mind that this battle chamber is huge like football stadium big. This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. I edited the ending because everyone was right the ending didn't fit.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the characters.

Chapter 19

They walked into a chamber like room where, standing in the middle, was Masaya. ''So glad you could be here to watch your precious world crumble,'' He said adding an evil laugh for effect.

''How tacky can you get?'' Mint asked laughing at him.

''I'm not tacky. I'm classic,'' Masaya yelled, which made all the other mews laugh as well.

''Whatever it is, it's your last,'' Pudding said.

''Why don't you leave the super speeches to the big kids little girl,'' Masaya said.

''Why you-,'' She said ''Ribon Pudding Ring Inferno!'' Masaya doged the attack gracefully.

''Nice try,'' He said and pulled out his sword ''They way I see it, it's ten against one. We'll fix that,'' He raised his sword and five chimera animals rose from the ground.

''Big deal we'll team up and eliminate you and your beasties,'' Kishu said with a laugh. The ground shook and four more joined them. ''Ok this can be a problem,''

Everyone started attacking there own chimera, except Kishu who was fighting Masaya. ''You can't accept the fact that Ichigo chose me over your, tree hugging, animal loving, environmentalist way,'' Kishu said stabbing at Masaya with every word.

''She chose me first remember. Even when you died for her she still didn't love you,'' Masaya said evilly ''Your just probably her way of getting back at me. Even now as you fight for her she's thinking of me,''

''Take it back. Ichigo loves me and I know it,'' Kish said slashing at his face

''She doesn't know what she wants. First it was me, then it was the blond boy, for all you know she could be cheating on you,'' He was slashing with equal force.

''Your lying!''

''Look at him right now. He's smiling at her and she's flirting back,'' Masaya said. Kish turned to look and was hit with the hilt of Masaya's sword. Ichigo turned around at that point to see Kish being tossed into the wall.

''No!'' She yelled and ran to him. The chimera animal she was fighting flew into her slamming her to the ground. She got up holding her arm and tears streaming down her face. She began running towards him again. The chimera flew over to where Kish was laying and picked him up. It flew up as high as it could and dropped him. Ichigo rushed over and caught him.

''Ichigo do you love me?'' Kish

''Of course!'' Ichigo said letting her tears fall in his face ''I love you more than anything in the world,'' He smiled and went to stand up but was knocked backwards by the chimera.

''Damn it! now I'm pissed,'' Ichigo said grabbing her strawberry bell ''Ribon Strawberry surprise!'' She yelled and the chimera disappeared. Kish stood up, walked over to Ichigo, and kissed her lightly.

''I love you too. More than anything, and if you died I'd die,'' He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

''This is very touching and only someone really evil would brake this up,'' Masaya mocked ''Oh wait that's me,''

''Ribon Zakuro Spear!'' A whip wrapped itself around two chimera

''Ribon Lettuce Rush!'' The water blasted into the chimera. One disappeared but the other remained. Suddenly a gust of wind blew by and destroyed the other. ''Thanks Pia,'' He floated over to her and was going to kiss her when two chimera pulled them apart.

''Ribon Mint Echo!'' an arrow went flying at each chimera knocking them in the head and forcing them to let go. Pia flew over and caught Lettuce in his arms. She kissed him as he set her down. ''Hey stay focused,'' Mint said with a smile.

''But I like distractions,'' Pia said smirking at Lettuce.

''Well be distracted later,'' Ryou butted in wrapping his arms around Mint and moving her out of the way of the chimera she hit's attack.

''Thanks angel,'' Mint said lovingly.

''Stay focused,'' Lettuce mocked sounding a lot like Mint.

''Fine,'' She pulled away from Ryou and sent an arrow at the chimera. It dodged it and circled around to dive at Mint.

''Ribon Pudding Ring Inferno!'' The chimera was stuck in a Jell-o like substance. Everyone looked over to see pudding had successfully destroyed her chimera. ''Four down five to go,'' She said with a smile. They heard a loud boom and saw a chimera pinning, Tart in one hand and Keiichiro in the other, to a wall. Tart was trying to fight back and smacked himself in the face with his weapon, knocking himself out.

''I'll save you Taru-Taru,'' Pudding yelled running over fallowed by Zakuro. Zakuro wrapped the chimera in her whip and Pudding kicked it in the head making it release. Lettuce and Mint came up behind and destroyed the dumb thing.

''Thank you,'' Keiichiro said kissing Zakuro's hand.

''That's all the thanks I get,'' Zakuro said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

''Oooooh la la,'' Everyone said and they pulled away blushing madly. They heard a screeching from behind them and turned around to see the four chimera left merg into one big one.

''Oh,'' Zakuro said

''My,'' Mint fallowed

''Gosh,'' Lettuce and Pudding finished together. With that the giant chimera swiped at the seven people knocking them in different directions. Keiichiro stood up and saw Zakuro and Ryou had joined Tart in the land of unconsciousness. Mint had been thrown into Lettuce and was now trying to help her up. Pudding was trying to shake Tart awake. Pai was sitting next to Pudding bleeding badly and his shirt had been ripped off.

The chimera screeched again and the time it hit them with it's tail. Pia grabbed a hold of Pudding and pushed her to the floor to avoid the hit, though he took the blow. He was trown a couple feet away from Lettuce who was knocked down as well. She saw him bleeding and breathing shallowly and crawled over to him. ''Pia. Please tell me your ok,'' Lettuce said holding his head.

''I'm fine,'' He said weakly.

''No your not. Your bleeding and your hurt and-'' Pia put a finger to her lips

''I love you Retasu and I want you to always be happy no matter what,'' He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

''I'm not going to let you die Pia,'' She said her tears falling on his face ''Please Pia don't die,'' She hugged him to her as she felt all his energy leave his body. ''I love you,'' She whispered and layed him on the ground. Suddenly her body started glowing and her weapons were too. She picked them up off the ground. ''You took my true love away and for that I can't forgive you!'' She yelled. ''Ribon Lettuce Rush!'' She yelled but instead of water rushing at the chimera a green and purple beam of energy went rushing at it.

The beam got bigger as it rushed towards the chimera. By now everyone was conscious and amazed as the chimera disintegrated before their eyes. Lettuce collapsed next to Pia and cried. Suddenly that strange glowing light around Lettuce began to pour into Pia.

Masaya blasted Ichigo and Kish apart ''I hate happy endings,'' He said. Kish stood up and realized he was in was being held down by some sort of energy force. He tried to teleport but it had disabled that too. 'Damn!' He thought as he watched a weak Ichigo stand up and run over to him. Man he was really tired of being the damsel in distress. She bent down to help him up but when she got close the energy shot her away.

''Let him go!'' Ichigo yelled at Masaya summoning her strawberry bell.

''Ooh I'm scared. Ichigo you broke my heart-'' Masaya started

''You broke mine first,''

''Nevertheless I'm going to brake you and everything you ever loved,'' He Sent a beam of energy at Ichigo. She held out her weapon for protection but was blasted anyway. She jumped up off the ground.

''Ribon...'' She started not noticing Masaya's smirk

''Strawberry surprise!'' Instead of hitting Masaya the attack automatically hit Kish.

''Every time you try to hurt me he takes the blow,'' Masaya said evilly.

''What happened if I hurt you? Ribon Mint Echo!'' An arrow was sent flying at Ryou.

''Figure it out yet?'' Masaya said

''Well then let me take a whack at it 'cause I have nothing to lose. Ribon Lettuce Rush!'' Masaya was caught of guard and thrown into a wall. The spell on the boys disappeared as he hit the wall. ''You know what we have to do,'' Lettuce said. Lettuce and Zakuro knelt down next to Ichigo and held hands. Mint grabbed onto Pudding and knelt down too. Their energy began to pour into Ichigo and then something strange happened. Ichigo saw Kiwi's spirit connect hands with the other girls.

Ichigo and the girls all sent their energy flying at Masaya who had just stood up. He was thrown into the air and destroyed. The girls collapsed to their knees.

''Girls are you alri-'' Keiichiro went running to them but the ground began to shake. The ceiling began to fall down

''The ships destroying itself we have to go,'' Ryou said grabbing Mint.

''But what about Pia,'' Lettuce said. She was surprised when she felt someone lift her up and hold her. She looked up to she Pia's face smiling down at her. Tears fell from her face but they weren't from sadness they were from joy. She leaned up and poured all her passion into one kiss.

The guys grabbed the girls and teleported out of the ship. As Ichigo was leaving she could have sworn she saw Kiwi laying in the middle of the room. Once outside the girls watched the space ship fall apart before a blinding white light filled the entire city. When it cleared it was a regular night with everything the way it should be.

One week later Ichigo and the girls were just opening the cafe when the guys burst in. The stood in the doorway. ''We're so glad your here,'' Kish said

''You'll never guess who we saw,'' Tart said breathing heavy.

''Oh no Masaya's not back is he?'' Ichigo asked throwing her rag on the table. The guys were silent.

''Well?'' Lettuce asked.

''Well...''Pia said.

''Spit it out already!'' Mint yelled. Keiichiro and Ryou stepped inside fallowed by Pia, Kish, and Tart.

''Am I two late for work?'' The girls gasped.

''I can't believe it!'' Pudding yelled jumping around. There stood Kiwi. Everyone was too shocked to move.

Finally the girls ran over and hugged Kiwi.

''I'm glad your back!'' Ichigo said ''Now you can get Mint to work again,'' Everyone started laughing. Finally everything was back the way it was supposed to be.

A/N: I hope you liked it. R&R please I worked really hard on this chapter.


	20. epilogue

A/N: Before I start I want to say I changed the ending kind of I cut out Masaya. Hopefully this will help you understand. First the reason why Kiwi is alive. Remember how the first space ship thing had mew aqua in the middle of it. Well this one had way more so when it exploded it brought back Kiwi. Second I'm am not mad about any of the reviews I got. The reason I put kissing in the battle scene is because they didn't know if it was the last time the would see each other. So that's the reason behind that. Enjoy! This take place a 3 years after the epic battle. Told in Kiwi's perspective.

Epilogue.

I ran into the cafe, a gift held tightly to my chest. ''Am I late?'' I asked. My question was already answered as I saw everyone sitting around Ichigo. I placed the gift on Ichigo's lap and watched her open it. Ichigo smiled as she held up a blanket colored green and pink. Pudding placed a hand on Ichigo's tummy ''Have you thought of any names?'' She asked.

''Well we were thinking about naming her Sukia,'' Kish said placing a hand on his wifes shoulder. They heard a phone ringing and Mint pulled out her cell.

''It's Zakuro onessema,'' She said putting the phone on speaker ''Moshi Moshi,''

''Konichiwa Mint-chan,'' Zakuro said from the other line

''Hows Mexico?'' Lettuce asked.

''Yeah let's hear all about it,'' Ryou added.

''In a minute. Is Ichigo there?'' Zakuro asked.

''Yeah she's right here,'' Mint handed the phone the Ichigo.

''How is my god daughter doing?'' Zakuro asked.

''You know 3 months left until her due date,'' Ichigo replied. There was a ruffling sound in the background and then a little voice said ''Konichiwa is the cutie Pudding there?''. They recognized the voice as that of Raimu, Zakuro's adopted son.

''I'm here,'' Pudding said loudly.

''Too bad you couldn't be with us here,'' Raimu said in his flirty voice.

''Your only seven Raimu,'' Tart said in an angry tone.

''Can we hear about your vacation now?'' Pia pushed.

''Ok,'' There were more sounds and then Keiichiro was on the phone.

''It's beautiful here. It's a perfect place to have our family vacation,'' He said. ''Now I have a question for Mint,''

''Ok shoot,'' Mint said

''Is your and Ryou's wedding on or off again,'' He asked with a sigh.

''On again. I know we've broken up seven times but this times a charm I can tell,'' She said holding Ryou's hand. ''The dates set for the 20th of next month,''

''Can't wait,'' Keiichiro said.

''Let me talk to Shokora-chan,'' I said.

''She's only two she can't talk,'' Keiichiro said.

''Then give her my love, and put Zakuro back on,'' I replied putting my hands on my hips.

''Love, love, love,'' He said and Zakuro's voice emitted from the phone.

''So everyone's doing good then,'' Zakuro said.

''Yes,'' Everyone replied.

''Well, we're going to go to the waterfall down the road so talk to you guys later,''

''Ok sounds good,'' Mint said ''Ja ne,''

''Ja ne,'' Mint hung up the phone and put it away.

''Ok well I'll help you guys to the car,'' I said grabbing some presents and standing up. I loaded up their car and waved to them as they headed to their new house. Lettuce and Pia love each other very much, but neither want to get married for a while. Pudding and Tart broke up but he's still very protective over her. And we all lived happily ever after . Well for now.

A/N: Ok I know it's short and all but please R&R. If I get enough reviews I might make a sequel. Who knows.


End file.
